1st Of January
by lordpcy
Summary: [COMPLITE] Because love you do not need an excuse, and I'm sorry to be late to realize it - pcy /CHANBAEK. YAOI. BOYXBOY Mature
1. Prolog

" _Chanyeol, aku rindu" – BBH_

" _Jangan rindu, berat. Kau tak kan kuat, biar aku saja" – PCY_

 _Benar kata Chanyeol, rindu itu berat tapi entah kenapa aku suka merindukan Chanyeol._

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of january**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[25 January 2018]**_

 _ **Baekchanuary**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Dinia ini memang kadang terasa aneh, ketika cinta berbeda alam saja dianggap biasa kenapa cinta sesama jenis dianggap tabu? Untungnya hubunganku tidak dilarang oleh orang-orang disekitarku walaupun banyak rintangan yang harus kami hadapi dalam menjalani hubungan sampai ketahap ini. Aku memandangi dedaunan berjatuhan didepan mataku, daun-daun kering yang sudah tanggal dari pohon nya tertup pelan oleh angin.

Rasanya telah berlalu banyak hal hingga aku sampai pada saat ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini. Ini bukanlah akhir sebenarnya, bagaimana aku Byun Baekhyun yang terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki kusut, mencintainya dalam diam asal dia tetap berada disisiku, aku bahkan pernah mencoba untuk melepaskan nya tapi malah berakhir dengan aku kembali jatuh dalam pelukan nya. Kemudian aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutku diikuti sebuah dagu bertumpu di bahu kananku.

"Menikmati musim gugur?"

Suara beratnya membelai telingaku membuat mataku terpejam menikmatinya, dia yang berada dibelakangku, dia yang tengah memelukku, dia yang sedang mengendusi aroma tubuhku adalah mantan sahabatku yang kini menjadi suamiku. Park Chanyeol.

"Chan~"

" _Hng?_ " Dia hanya bergumam ditelingaku dengan nafas beratnya membuat wajahku terasa merah seketika, aku menggenggam tangan nya yang melingkar di perutku mengusapnya sensual, kemudian memalingkan wajah kesamping untuk menjemput bibir tebal yang selalu kurindukan setiap saat.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciuman nya, membalik tubuhku dengan pelan membawa kami dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam, saling membagi kehangatan mengalungkan tangan pada tubuh masing-masing. Ciuman ini bukan ciuman yang pertama tapi debaran nya masih sama, rasanya masih sama. Manis seperti biasanya, masih seperti pertama kali kami berciuman dulu.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu setelah mengatur nafas kami yang sama-sama memburu barusan, tangan nya masih melingkari pinggangku begitupun tanganku masih mengalungi lehernya. Manik kami bertabrakan kembali menghasilkan rona merah di pipiku

"Hanya rindu," Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturanku kemudian kembali memelukku mengusap pelan punggungku seakan mengatakan 'Tenaglah sayang, aku disini'.

 **e)(o**

Rindu

Satu kata yang membuatku selalu terpikir Park Chanyeol sahabatku, katakana aku gila karna aku bahkan merindukan dia yang berada tepat didepan hidungku. Chanyeol itu anak baik sebenarnya, alasan nya menjadi berandalan sekolah adalah agar _kami_ tidak ditindas oleh anak-anak orang kaya yang bersekolah disini. Kantor polisi? Sudah sering kali Chanyeol mendatanginya dengan alasan perkelahian atau tawuran tapi si Park ini tak pernah jera sama sekali dengan semua itu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menyukai berandalan miskin seperti Park Chanyeol, bahkan bajunya selalu kusam ke sekolah. Dia sangat jauh dari kata rapi, rambut yang tak pernah tertata dengan baik selalu saja kusut seperti orang bangun tidur, baju keluar dengan kaos dibagian dalam nya kemudian _tatto_ seperti sepasang sayap yang menghiasi tengkuknya. Sangat-sangat berandalan, walau begitu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merokok seperti teman-teman nya yang lain. Aku sangat tau itu, karna aku adalah orang yang melarangnya menghisap benda mematikan itu.

Kalau diusung dari manapun sebenarnya tak aka nada yang menyangka Chanyeol akan menjadi suamiku sekarang, Chanyeol si berandalan itu sebenarnya punya hati yang hangat dan pribadi yang ceria. Tapi semua orang memiliki alasan untuk memilih diam daripada banyak bicara, dan itulah Chanyeol dia lebih memilih diam dan hanya akan melawan jika dia diganggu—ralat, maksudku jika tema-teman nya diganggu.

Chanyeol sudah bersahabat denganku sejak SMP, kami berada di kelas yang sama saat itu walau begitu kami tak saling mengenal apalagi jadi sahabat, tidak sama sekali. Dia itu terlalu cuek dengan semua yang ada disekelilingnya juga penampilan nya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang hanya _tatto_ nya saja yang belum ada saat itu. Baju, kaos didalam, rambut dan aroma khas lelakinya masih sama. Sementara aku adalah anak yang rapi, yang selalu diantar jemput kesekolah degan sekotak bekal yang selalu disediakan oleh ibuku.

Pada pertemuan pertamaku dengan nya aku malah dikagetkan dengan umpatan seorang bocah sekolah dasar yang datang menunjuk wajahku disertai amarah berapi-api. Sebenarnya bukan pertemuan pertama, kami sering bertemu hanya saja tak pernah saling sapa ataupun bicara, hanya saling kenal bahwa dia Chanyeol dan aku Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Oppa! Apa-apaan kau? Mau selingkuh dariku?"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut, padahal tadinya Chanyeol hanya membantuku menyusun kursi dan meja yang tak beraturan karna kami berada pada hari piket yang sama, Chanyeol hanya menatap datar kearah bocah tadi kemudian berucap tak kalah datarnya.

"Buat apa aku selingkuh?"

"Pokoknya Chanyeol Oppa tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan noona itu"

"Kenapa? Bukan kah dia laki-laki? Kenapa kau memanggilnya noona," Chanyeol menatapku sementara aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah karna ketahuan sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, wajahku terasa panas entah kenapa mungkin karna aku marah bocah itu barusan memanggilku noona padahal jelas sekali seragamku dan Chanyeol itu sama-sama mengenakan celana.

"Dia laki-laki? Yang benar saja!?" Pekik bocah tadi setengah kaget

"Berhenti berteriak Sohyun-ah, kau tidak lihat ya seragamnya sama denganku?"

Bocah bernama Sohyun tadi memandangku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut kemudian menggangguk kegirangan, aku bukan nya tidak suka padanya hanya saja aku tak suka sikapnya yang mengatakan seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Ayolah dia terlalu dini untuk mengenal hal seperti 'kekasih' bahkan aku belum memiliki kekasih.

"Sekarang kita pulang, aku tidak mau kau dimarahi oleh ibumu karna menungguiku"

"Tapi siapa nama noo— maksud ku Oppa itu?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya"

"Um, Oppa yang menghapus papan tulis. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Bohong jika aku bilang Sohyun itu tidak manis dan menggemaskan, aku menoleh padanya menampilkan senyuman seramah mungkin agar dia tidak takut padaku dan juga aku ingin memberikan kesan yang baik di pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai Sohyun-ah, aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun oppa cantik, jadi aku pikir tadi itu oppa wanita makanya aku cemburu"

"Huh?"

"Kami duluan"

Chanyeol menggam tangan kecil Sohyun keluar kelas, dia tampak begitu perhatian dengan kekasih mungilnya bahkan membawakan tas Sohyun yang mana membuat anak itu hanya membawa berat badan nya saja ketika pulang, kemudian dari kejauhan ini aku melihat Chanyeol membungkuk ketika Sohyun terjatuh, dia menggendong anak itu dengan tas Sohyun didepan dadanya. Saat itu, entahlah aku merasa iri pada Sohyun tapi aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari bahwa rasa itu adalah cemburu, seperti yang dikatakan Sohyun.

Sebenarnya sampai kami SMA aku dan Chanyeol masih bersahabat seperti biasa, walau jauh sebelum ini aku menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sahabat padanya hanya saja aku tidak tahu entah dia tidak peka atau tidak peduli, sikapnya selalu sama padaku dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan, aku sangat sulit untuk bisa mengerti Chanyeol jika biasanya aku akan dengan mudah mengenal seseorang berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami, dia itu bisa dikatakan lelaki pemberi harapan palsu, dia terlalu baik dengan semua orang dan aku tidak suka itu.

Seperti memberikan pekerjaan rumahnya secara cuma-cuma pada gadis-gadis dikelas kami atau membantu mereka piket kelas walau iutu bukan jadwalnya, Chanyeol sukses membuat banyak gadis jatuh hati padanya tapi jangan sesekali membuat Chanyeol tahu akan perasaanmu karna dia akan berubah seketika tahu orang tersebut menyimpan perasaan padanya, dia menjadi tak peduli dan dingin. Saat itu kami berada dikelas paling atas SMP ketika seorang gadis cantik bernama Nayeon menyatakan perasaan padanya melalui sekotak coklat, ketika kami berada dalam kelompok yang dijam pelajaran Matematika dia mendorong sekotak coklat kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis berbumbui rona merah dipipinya.

Chanyeol memang selalu baik pada semua orang dan itu membuat orang-orang salah paham dengan kebaikan ya— termasuk aku. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik pada Nayeon, dia membantu membenarkan rantai sepeda anak itu saat rusak, memberikan nya contekan ketika ada tugas, atau bahkan mengajarinya olahraga yang sulit di jam olahraga. Tapi ingatlah bahwa Chanyeol tak hanya melakukan itu pada Nayeon melainkan pada semua orang yang ada didekatnya. Dia itu terlalu baik, bahkan aku sendiri kadang salah paham dengan sikapnya, seperti di hari ketika Nayeon menyatakan perasaan nya pada Chanyeol, gadis itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan cicitan malu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar kau sedang tak memiliki kekasih"

"Lalu?"

"Boleh aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku memang tak pernah memiliki kekasih dan tak ingin memiliki kekasih apalagi yang sepertimu"

Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan sebenarnya tak hanya terasa menyakitkan bagi Nayeon tapi secara tak langsung juga menyakitiku, gadis itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh karna malu padaku sebagai satu-satunya orang lain dalam kelompok kami selain dia dan Chanyeol, dia Nampak ingin mengambil coklat yang tadi di berikan nya namun keduluan Chanyeol yang membuka kotak coklat itu menyuapinya kedalam mulutku. Sedikit banyak aku terkejut tapi tetap membuka mulutku ketika coklat itu masuk dalam mulutku. Nayeon tampak menahan air matanya membuatku merasa iba padanya tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tak akan bisa membujuknya lagipula aku tak mau melakukan itu yang jelas akan membuat Chanyeol marah padaku.

"Ku-pikir, selama ini kebaikanmu padaku karna kau menyukai ku Chanyeol. Kau selalu memberikan apa yang aku minta, tugas, membantuku piket kelas, membantuku ini dan itu. Maaf—" suaranya tercekat karna menelan tangis, sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku kelain arah asal jangan ke wajah Nayeon karna aku kasihan melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Aku memahami perasaan nya, dia pasti terluka karna ppenolakan Chanyeol "—Maaf karna aku salah menilai sikapmu padaku, maaf sudah membuatmu tak nyaman dengan ini, tapi kumohon jangan menjauhiku Chanyeol"

" _Hng,_ " Seperti biasanya ketika _mood_ nya sedang buruk Chanyeol hanya akan bergumam menjawab semua pernyataan panjang lebar dari Nayeon, gadis itu tak lagi menahan tangisnya dengan cepat mengubur wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, sementara Chanyeol dia meremas tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Dia marah, aku tahu Chanyeol tak pernah bisa melihat orang lain menangis terutama jika itu wanita.

Itulah alasanku masih menyimpan perasaanku padanya sampai sekarang, aku hanya tak mau mengganggu nya dengan semua itu. Seperti sekarang dia tengah menyumbat sebelah telinganya dengan _earphone_ memejamkan mata, kami berada di atap sekolah seusai sejak jam istirahat dan belum masuk kelas sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memintaku untuk masuk kelas hanya saja aku tidak menurut dan masih menungguinya disini, duduk disebelahnya dengan tenang sampai aku merasa bosan kemudian memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol?" Aku memanggilnya dengan sedikit keras

" _Hng?_ " Dia hanya bergumam dengan mata terpejam disebelahku

"Tidak masuk kelas lagi?"

"Iya, kalau mau masuk duluan saja"

"Tidak mau, lagian sebentar lagi Jongdae dan Jongin kesini kan?"

"Jadi benar kau mau ikut?"

" _Hu'um_ "

"Kenapa begitu tertarik?"

"Karna aku ingin tahu seperti apa Chanyeol jika berkelahi"

Chanyeol membuka _earphone_ yang sedari tadi menyumbat telinganya memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ku artikan sama sekali, sudah kubilang bukan kalau aku sulit memahami Park Chanyeol? Sungguh sebenarnya aku canggung dan salah tingkah ketika ditatap seperti ini, rasanya wajahku terbakar ketika terlalu lama menatap manik bulat Chanyeol terutama dalam jarak sedekat in, aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggunganku.

"Ekhem, umm itu—"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya, uh apa aku akan merepotkan Chanyeol?"

"Tentu, kau kan tidak bisa berkelahi"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi ikut saja," Putusku dengan berat hati

"Lalu kau akan masuk kelas?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin tidur diperpustakaan bukan ide yang buruk"

"Dan berakhir dengan diperkosa preman dilorong perpustakaan?" Perkataan Chanyeol itu frontal sekali sampai aku rasanya ingin memukul mulut bebalnya itu tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunduk diam menahan tangis, aku tak tahu kenapa emosiku mudah sekali berubah jika itu bersangkutan dengan Park Chanyeol, dia selalu saja memporak porandakan hatiku bahkan hanya dengan kata-katanya.

"Hei kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol mengangkat daguku memandangi mataku yang sudah dialiri oleh air mata yang aku sendiri tak tahu pasti penyebabnya, mungkin karna aku tidak diizinkan pergi bersama Chanyeol?, mungkin karna takut ketahuan bolos sendirian?, mungkin juga karna perkataan frontal Chanyeol barusan? Yang pasti aku menangis karna Chanyeol hanya saja aku tak sanggup mengutarakan nya pada Chanyeol, aku tak berani sama sekali dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajahku menghindari tatapan nya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," Chanyeol berucap penuh penyesalan, tanganku mulai merambati tubuhnya dengan pelan menjangkau leher Chanyeol untuk menenggalamkan tangisanku didalam pelukan si jangkung kesayanganku, Chanyeol hanya mengusap punggungku dengan pelan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuaman kecil dileher dan belakang kepalaku sebagai penenang.

Apa kalian berpikir ini seperti kekasih? Inilah yang kusebut Park Chanyeol si pemberi harapan palsu, dia memberikanku ciuman, pelukan dan kehangatan dalam sekejap tapi tak pernah mengatakan satu kata yang telingaku begitu inginkan _'Aku mencintaimu'_ hanya dengan mengatakan itu mungkin aku akan kejang-kejang atau pingsan. Bagaimana caranya aku megatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku mencintainya sementara hatiku dilanda ketakutan dia akan menjauhiku seperti yang dia lakukan pada para wanita-wanita yang menyatakan perasaan padanya terlebih aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia akan menganggapku tidak normal—maksudku Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah mengetahui orientasi seksual ku tapi dia tidak pernah terganggu dengan itu.

Aku masih ingat pertama kali aku melepas ciumanku pada seorang lelaki tinggi dengan telinga lebar yang selalu membuatku bergairah mendengar suara beratnya. Ketika memasuki SMA kami menjalani masa orientasi sekolah seperti yang dilakukan setiap tahun tapi hari itu Chanyeol bilang dia memiliki janji untuk berkelahi dengan anak sekolah sebelah dan melarangku untuk ikut dengannya, akhirnya hari itu aku menjalani masa orientasi sendirian.

Hari itu berakhir dengan buruk, aku menangis karna beberapa seniorku melecehkan ku secara fisik. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua membawaku kelorong gelap di ujung sekolah. Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing karna mereka adalah kakak senior dan anggota OSIS yang biasanya merupakan anak baik dan teladan dari sekolah, kupikir mereka akan menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu atau menemui guru tapi yang ada mereka memojokkan ku kesudut ruangan dengan salah satu diantara mereka mulai mengendusi leherku, aku menangis, meronta dan berteriak tapi mereka tak menghentikan aksinya.

"Le-passhh hiks—"

Aku menangis,

Aku memikirkan Chanyeol,

Aku tak tahu akan jadi bagaiman aku setelah ini,

Apa dia tidak akan menganggapku murahan setelah ini,

Ini sama sekali bukan keinginanku,

Aku dipaksa!

"Chan-yeol— hiks" isak ku terputus-putus

Mereka masih mencengkam tubuhku dengan kuat, salah satu diantara mereka bahkan mulai meremas kepunyaanku dibalik celana, aku frustasi sampai rasanya ingin mati saja. Ini adalah pengalaman paling buruk dalam hidupku sampai tanganku terasa lepas, kupikir tubuhku sudah mati rasa sampai tak bisa lagi merasakan perlakuan mereka padaku. Mataku masih setia terpejam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras, aku berakhir. Kupikir setelah ini hidupku akan hancur sepenuhnya karna pelecehan ini tapi ketika telingaku mendengar ringisan seseorang dengan pelan aku membuka mataku.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah Chanyeol yang dengan beringas memukuli salah satu dari mereka, duduk diatas perutnya sambil memukuli wajahnya bertubi-tubi sementara satunya sudah tersandar lemas dipintu lorong ujung sana dengan jejak sepatu tercetak jelas dibagian dadanya, aku pernah melihat Chanyeol lebih marah dari ini beberapa waktu lalu hanya saja kali ini berbeda dia seakan marah karna miliknya disentuh orang, dulu Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apapun ketika memukuli orang sampai pingsan tapi sekarang kata-kata kotor mulai mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Brengsek!"

Aku mendengar Chanyeol mengumpati korban pukulan nya dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. Bukan nya menghentikan tangisanku karna tertolong aku malah semakin terisak dalam, keadaanku kusut sekali dengan rambut dan baju yang berantakan. A ku membenarkan pakaianku., berbenah untuk kesekian kalinya walau aku tahu ini sudah sangat rapi.

"C-chan~ hiks" Aku memanggilnya ditengah isakanku membuat wajah marahnya berpaling padaku sementara orang dibawahnya sudah tak sadarkan diri, dia masih mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya melangkah kearahku membuat rasa akut membuncah dalam diriku kemudian dengan lembut membuka jaket yang dikenakan nya membungkus tubuhku. Air mataku masih mengalir tak henti bahkan ketika tatapan Chanyeol sudah redup digantikan padangan meneduhkan, aku masih setia menunduk tak bergerak sedikitpun di iringi isakan-isakan yang menggema dalam ruangan kosong berisi kami berdua bersama dua orang yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun," dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut mengangkat daguku agar aku menatap matanya "— Hei, kenapa masih menangis? Maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan dengan tindakan beringasku tadi"

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah kembali menundukkan pandanganku membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya bertumpu pada satu kaki kini benar-benar duduk disebelahku, Chanyeol masih setia mendengarkan tangisku lebih dari setengah jam lamanya walau aku masih belum membuka satu patah katapun dia memilih untuk diam memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya, nafas beratnya terdengar sangat kelelahan. Ingat? Dia bolos orientasi karna janji berkelahi kemudian sampai disini dia kembali berkelahi, dia pasti sangat kelelahan saat ini ditambah lagi dengan tangisan tak jelasku yang pastinya menguji kesabaran Park Chanyeol. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan menelan semua isakan yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"A-aku kotor Chanyeol hiks," Aku terisak lagi setelah berbicara dari sekian lama keterdiaman ku, tapi Chanyeol hanya membuka matanya seakan meminta aku bicara lebih padanya. Aku kembali menelan semua isakan walau tenggorokan ku mulai skait menahannya.

"Mereka menyentuhku, aku memang bodoh sekali mau saja diajak ketempat seperti ini oleh ihk— oleh mereka," Aku sampai tercekik karna menahan isakanku.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya kearahku, aku bertahan memandang hazel nya dengan perasaan berkecamuk dan segala ketakukan yang membayangi diriku. Bagaimana nantinya Chanyeol akan membenci atau menjauhiku setelah ini namun yang aku dapatkan lagi-lagi kelembutan. Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Jangan ditahan, lepaskan saja jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

Pada akhirnya aku menangis, benar-benar menangis meraung-raung dengan sakit ini. Aku menangis karna membenci diriku sendiri sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ku artikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol membawaku dalam sebuah kehangatan, membawa tubuhku untuk duduk mengangkang dipelukan nya, tubuhku menegang seketika tangisku tercekat merasakan bahwa aku berada diatas paha Chanyeol. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan senyuman hangat yang menimbulkan selung pipi _single_ di wajah tampan nya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja selama ada aku, jangan khawatirkan apapun karna aku akan selalu disini"

Salahkah jika aku berharap dengan kata-katanya? Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, seketika hatiku merasa lega mendengar dia berkata bahwa dia akan selalu disini bersamaku. Chanyeol membawa tangan nya melingari pinggangku menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya membelai kulitku yang dibatasi oleh kemeja sekolah.

"Aku lelah," Adu nya menyamankan posisi dalam dekapan kami tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengusap rambutnya meyusupkan jemariku disela-sela rambut hitam nya. Chanyeol kembali mendongak menatapku dan entah apa yang ada dipikiranku aku justru merundukkan tubuhku menuju bibir Chanyeol mungkin setelah aku melakukan nya Chanyeol akan benar-benar membenciku tapi yang ada dia setia memejamkan mata menerima setiap hisapan dan lumatan yang kulakukan pada bibirnya. Awalnya akulah yang mendominasi ciuman ini tapi setelahnya Chanyeol membuka muluknya membalikkan keadaan membuat tubuhku bergetar ketika merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol mempermainkan mulutku.

"Euugh," Aku tanpa sadar mendesah dalam ciuman kami sementara Chanyeol mempererat pelukan nya dipinggangku.

Kecipak saliva terdengar ketika ciuman kami terputus, Chanyeol menatap dalam mataku dengan tatapan polos seakan tak terjadi apa-apa sebelum ini. Cukup lama kami berpandangan sampai dia kembali membuka suara menyentak lamunanku, ciuman pertamaku telah lepas dengan satu desahan yang menyentak ciuman kami.

"Apa tadi mereka menyentuh bibirmu?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh intimidasi, aku hanya menggeleng lemah antara malu dan lelah saat ini, Chanyeol kembali mengenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku menyamankan posisi kami. Aku tak ingat apa-apa setelahnya karna aku tertidur saking nyaman nya.

Saat aku membuka mata aku berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sohyun menggendongku dibelakang dengan tas yang berada didadanya. Mataku kembali terpejam merasakan kehangatan merambat sampai kehatiku, aku menghirup aroma jantan yang menguar di tubuh Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan mata mengeratkan pelukanku pada lehernya, walau aku tak tahu Chanyeol menganggap hubungan kami seperti apa tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku berharap lebih setelah ciuman kami tadi.

"Tidurlah, malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu"

" _Hng,_ " Aku hanya bergumam menikmati debaran halus didadaku serta aroma dan suhu tubuh Chanyeol, entah bagaiamana caraku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai lelaki yang menggendongku ini? Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan semuanya. Itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

Kembali saat aku memelukknya di atap sekolah, Chanyeol telah berhenti mengusap punggunngku dia hanya diam ketika aku memeluknya hampir satu jam. Apa Chanyeol tidak pegal aku memeluknya terus? Aku saja yang memeluk merasa tanganku pegal karna bergelayutan dilehernya. Aku membuka mataku yang mana air mata tadi telah mongering saking lamanya aku berdiam diri setelah berhenti menangis.

"Chanyeol?"

" _Hng,_ " Rupanya dia tidak tertidur dari tadi, lalu apa yang dia lakukan sejak tadi aku hampir terlelap memeluknya, aku merenggangkan pelukan kami menoleh kebelakang ternyata Chanyeol tengah memainkan ponselnya dibelakangku.

"Apa kau pegal?"

"Sedikit"

"Tapi aku tidak mau melepaskanmu"

"Kalau begitu lanjut saja memelukku"

"Chanyeol?"

"Apa lagi Baekhyun?"

"Kalau saat ini ada yang menyatakan perasaan padamu apa kau akan menjauhi mereka seperti yang sudah-sudah?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku jika—"

"Hoi kalian berdua, masih sibuk bermesraan sementara kami susah payah mengendap-endap keluar kelas. Sialan!" Jongdae si mulut besar mengumpat pada kami sementara Jongin hanya memutar matanya dengan malas seakan ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa dilihatnya. Chanyeol taunya memeluk pinggangku semakin dekat mendelik kepada duo Jong yang berdiri disebelah kami.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau mau juga cari saja yang mau kau peluk," Tukas Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya seakan dia benar-benar menikmati momen ini didepan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi pergi tidak? Si gusi panjang pasti sudah menunggu sejak tadi," Jongin memanggil musuh Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang sangat aneh, apa itu gusi panjang?

"Biar saja"

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaran nya Yeol"

"Lalu kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap remeh kearah Jongin

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak suka membuang-buang waktu"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan kami dengan palan kemudian menatapku dengan wajah bertanya. Aku tahu benar apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol, pasti masalah aku jadi ingin ikut atau tidak. Entah kenapa hatiku menolak untuk tinggal karna bagaimanapun aku ingin melihat Chanyeol melumpuhkan musuh-musuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku

"Boleh aku ikut?" Cicitku pelan

" _What the—_ yang benar saja Baekhyun," Semprot Jongdae dengan cepat

"Kau hanya akan menyulitkan Chanyeol Baek"

"Ta-tapi aku hanya—"

"Biar saja dia ikut, toh aku yang repot bukan kalian"

"Berjanjilah tak akan menangis Baekhyun, kau bisa saja terluka karna salah satu dari mereka"

Aku mengangguk pelan, jujur saja hatiku mendua untuk mengikuti ini tapi keinginanku untuk ikut juga sangat besar. Aku sendiri bingung tapi aku tetap memilih pergi mengikuti mereka yang nyatanya malah membuatku menyesal tak mengikuti perkataan mereka.

Aku benar-benar menyulitkan Chanyeol, ketika kami sampai disana hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai dengan beberapa orang pereman didalamnya menunggu kedatangan kami— maksudku kedatangan Chanyeol, awalnya kupikir ini adalah tawuran antar sekolah atau pemenuhan janji berkelahi Chanyeol seperti biasanya tapi aku salah. Dia bukan lawan biasa, dia memiliki banyak ukiran _tatto_ ditubuh tingginya menyeringai puas saat Chanyeol datang menuju padanya.

"Lama tak bertemu tikus kecil," Sapanya dengan senyuman lebar menampakkan gusinya yang menghitam, aku menangkap sesuatu dari perkataan Jongin bahwa dia adahal si gusi panjang yang dikatakan Jongin tadi.

"Lama tak bertemu juga Yifan," Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada menyebalkan yang terdengar seperti tengah menyapa kenalan baik yang tak ia jumpai selama bertahun-tahun.

"Namaku Kris," Pria itu menggertakkan rahangnya karna marah dengan sapaan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat main-main padanya.

"Wu Yifan, itu adalah namamu jadi tidak usah kebarat-baratan kucing jalanan dari China"

"Brengsek," Kris maju duluan mendekati Chanyeol dengan langkah berapi-api sementara Chanyeol mengetepikanku yang ketakutan kebelakang dengan santai menahan bogeman Kris.

"Dae, bawa Baekhyun dari sini!"

"Menyusahkan!" Jongdae menggerutu menuntunku untuk berdiri dibelakang menyaksikan mereka berkelahi.

Mereka berkelahi dipenuhi emosi dari pihak Kris dengan tiga teman nya sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin, tidak kah mereka terlihat terlalu santai menghadapi emosi meluap-luap preman seperti Kris? Aku sudah sering melihat Chanyeol berkelahi sebenarnya dan dia masih sama, sulit untuk dikalahkan. Aku tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol belajar berkelahi tapi sayangnya mereka tidak hanya bertiga, dua orang diantara mereka datang menghampiri Jongdae disinilah Chanyeol begitu sulit.

Fokusnya membuyar ketika aku ketakutan seorang dari mereka mendekat kearahku dengan senyum miring. Dia mulai menyentuh rahangku yang gemetaran memejamkan mata ketakutan, satu tendangan diterima oleh pria tersebut sampai dia tersungkur kemudian Chanyeol mendudukinya dengan emosi diubun-ubun sama seperti saat itu memukul korban nya dengan beringas sampai wajah yang tadinya lumayan tampan menjadi tak berbentuk.

Kris yang ditinggal oleh Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan beringas memukuli teman nya sepeti orang kesetanan bahkan aku sendiri melihat nya dengan sedikit takut sampai tak menyaradi sesuatu membentur tengkukku dengan keras, aku meringis merasakan duniaku berputar serta Chanyeol yang buram dari pandanganku.

"BAEKHYUN!" Anak itu berteriak memanggilku ketika samar-samar masih terdengar langkah kaki berlari menjauhi area perkelahian yang dapat kusimpulkan bahwa Kris telah melarikan diri. Setelahnya semua benar-benar terasa gelap yang terakhir kuingat aku berada dalam dekapan Park Chanyeol.

e)(o

Chapter berikutnya akan hadir dengan Chanyeol side hehe

Ff ini tercipta karna kecintaan sama ff Lifemate karya 10thPrinceWangEun yang sampai sekarang masih TBC bikin kangen. Tapi tenang ini bukan plagiat

Ada yang minat lanjut dari chapter pertama ini?


	2. Chapter 1

" _Chanyeol, aku rindu" – BBH_

" _Jangan rindu, berat. Kau tak kan kuat, biar aku saja" – PCY_

 _Benar kata Chanyeol, rindu itu berat tapi entah kenapa aku suka merindukan Chanyeol._

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of January**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[1 February 2018]**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Apa arti cinta menurut kalian? Aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang paham akan kata cinta, menurutku itu hanya omong kosong belaka karna aku bahkan terlahir bukan dari hal yang dinamakan cinta itu sendiri. Hidupku sangat miris, tapi bagaimanapun aku tak pernah punya keinginan untuk mati walau hidup ini tidak menyenangkan. Dan sekarang aku juga memiliki alasan kuat kenapa aku harus hidup di dunia yang keji ini.

Dia berdiri dibalik pagar besi mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pikiran melayang-layang, terlihat begitu menikmati dedaunan yang tertiup oleh angin musim gugur. Byun—ah tidak maksudku Park Baekhyun suami mungil kesayanganku yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup setelah kehilangan alasan pertamaku. Benar kata orang-orang bahwa tuhan membawa orang-orang pergi dari kita kemudian mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang lebih baik.

Aku memeluk suami mungilku dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tanganku diperut ratanya, dia kelihatan kaget namun sedetik kemudian berhasil mencairkan suasana dengan kembali menatap dedaunan yang berjatuhan.

"Menikmati musim gugur?"

Aku berbicara pelan ditelinganya yang nyatanya dia malah membawa tangan lentiknya menyusuri kedua lenganku yang melingkar diperutnya. Baekhyun memang manja tapi aku tetap menyayanginya karna bagaimanapun aku adalah suaminya, haha mungkin kata-kata yang aku rangkai tak senyaman ketika Baekhyun yang menceritakan nya bukan? Percayalah jika bukan karna Baekhyun aku juga tak ingin bercerita seperti ini.

"Chan~" Dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut sarat akan sesuatu " _Hng_ " gumamku ditelinganya menampakkan rona merah dipipi putih Baekhyun, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk menjemput bibirku, aku tahu siapa Baekhyun. Aku tahu apapun tentang nya mulai dari hal terkecil sekalipun dan sekarang aku tahu dia pasti merindukan kecupanku. Kami saling membelit dalam ciuman yang romantis, membawa tangannya mengalung dileherku dan aku mempererat pelukan kami.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku ketika ciuman kami terputus setelah beberapa saat mengambil nafas, Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan polos seperti biasanya walau sebenarnya dia sudah tak bisa dikatakan polos karna ulahku. Tidak— ini bukan sepenuhnya ulahku karna Baekhyun juga duluan yang menggodaku.

"Hanya rindu," Dia berkata seolah kami telah lama tak bertemu padahal seingatku sejak pagi aku selalu bersamanya. Aku bahkan selalu bilang padanya agar tidak rindu karna rindu itu berat tapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala dan aku sendiri tak mampu untuk menolak apa yang dia inginkan juga apa yang dia lakukan jadi biarlah rindu itu tumbuh selagi aku masih disini. Aku memeluknya dengan pelan mengusap punggung suami mungilku penuh sayang sebagaimana aku memang menyayanginya.

e)(o

Sayang,

Kasih sayang.

Jauh sebelum nya aku sangat minim tahu apa itu arti kasih sayang, aku tumbuh di lingkungan yang terbilang buruk untuk anak-anak seusiaku. Lingkungan yang seharusnya tak ada anak-anak tapi aku malah tumbuh disini, tapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya karna itu merupakan bagian dari puing-puing hidupku serta Baekhyun juga mengetahui hal tersebut.

Baekhyun tak seharusnya menjadi teman seorang bocah kusut sepertiku, aku yang tidak pernah benar dalam berpakaian serta gaya tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara menjaga kebersihan walau aku tinggal di lingkungan yang _kotor_ sekalipun. Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Byun yang berkecukupan walau Baekhyun tidak kaya raya tapi dia memiliki hidup yang berkecukupan dengan ibunya yang merupakan seorang dokter.

Saat ke sekolah dia akan diantar oleh ibunya, bajunya rapi, wangi nya seperti bayi, rambutnya juga selalu tertata rapi dengan poni yang diturunkan membuatnya terlihat manis. Setiap jam istirahat dia makan sekotak bekal sehat dari rumahnya sendirian, awalnya aku tidak tahu dia itu antisocial atau bagaimana karna tak seorangpun dia memiliki teman dikelas kami saat pertama mengenalnya di SMP dulu.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki niat untuk menyapa nya lebih dulu karna dia merupakan anak baik yang tidak banyak tingkah tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa canggung ketika akan menyapanya. Aku adalah orang yang terbilang tak peduli dengan apapun sebenarnya bukan tidak peduli— hanya saja jika dirasa tidak penting untuk apa aku melakukan nya sama saja tidak ada manfaat.

Bahkan setelah aku memiliki hari piket yang sama dengan nya aku masih tak menyapanya begitupun dengan dia yang kelihatan antara takut dan canggung padaku. Sampai Sohyun datang dengan kecembruan nya mengatai bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita membuatku malu saja anak ini. Aku membawa Sohyun pergi secepatnya keluar kelas menjauhi Baekhyun setelah kejadian yang membuatku malu tersebut, setelah menawari untuk membawakan tas nya aku memulai pembicaraan dengan bocah sekolah dasar nan manis ini.

"Kim Sohyun"

"Tidak! Park Sohyun"

"Terserah, Sohyun-ah kenapa tadi kau berteriak-teriak pada Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa? Oppa tidak suka?"

"Itu tidak sopan Sohyun-ah," Aku mencoba berbicara dengan pelan karna anak ini membuat emosiku naik dengan nada bicara nya. Dia memang seorang anak yang susah untuk diajari baik-baik, melakukan segala cara agar keinginan nya tercapai. Seorang bocah yang terlalu berambisi dan penuh obsesi aku bahkan takut jika sikap nya akan terbawa hingga dewasa.

"Aku hanya tak suka kalau kau dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Kau!?" Aku murka ketika dia memanggilku tidak sopan nya mengatakan 'kau' begitu santai didepan wajahku bagaimanapun aku lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu namanya tidak sopan ketika dia hanya memanggilku tanpa embel-embel Oppa.

"Iya! Aku tidak suka— Aaakh," Dia juga sangat ceroboh sampai bisa terjatuh hanya karna tersandung kakinya sendiri, Sohyun meringis kesakitan melihat lututnya lecet akibat ulahnya sendiri, aku jadi tidak tega melihat air matanya mulai keluar membuat mata jernihnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar ceroboh, naikklah!"

Aku membungkuk didepan nya dengan malas-malasan awalnya dia hanya diam tapi ketika aku hendak menoleh leherku bahkan hampir tercekik karna dia memelukku begitu erat, bocah ini benar-benar menjengkelkan tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa memarahinya dengan benar. Sohyun tidak berat sama sekali bagiku, entah karna memang dia yang kurus atau aku yang kuat tapi begitulah, aku mendengar kekehan disebelah telingaku dan aku tahu ketika Sohyun tersenyum atau tertawa pipinya akan naik seperti dua buah telur dibawah matanya.

"Aku suka parfum barumu," Katanya disamping telingaku

"Aku tidak pakai parfum"

"Tapi Oppa wangi"

" _Hng_ " Saat ini Sohyun telah berhasil merusak _mood_ ku yang tadinya baik menjadi buruk dan seperti biasanya aku hanya akan bergumam menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain saat _mood_ ku jelek. Aku hanya membawa kakiku terus melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun disana, saat itu bahkan aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku begitu peduli dan kepikiran Baekhyun yang sendirian berdiri didepan kelas menunggu jemputan nya seperti biasa.

e)(o

Dulunya aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun yang kelihatan begitu peduli denganku, aku suka jika ada orang yang peduli denganku tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Dia membunntutiku kerumah hanya untuk mengembalikan catatan sejarahku yang tertinggal di kelas saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di barat. Aku marah tentu saja, bukan nya aku gengsi atau malu dengan keadaan rumahku hanya saja aku jelas sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan bak dunia malam disini, para jalang— yang juga ibuku sendiri tengah bermain panas dengan para hidung belang. Aku malu mengakui ini bahwa aku adalah anak seorang ibu seperti dia.

Setiap malam dia bertukar ranjang dengan orang yang berbeda, membuka pahanya lebar-lebar agar para pengusaha kotor tersebut memtransfer uang dalam rekening miliknya, aku muak. Sungguh muak dengan hidupku sendiri yang tinggal di kawasan bar yang disebut _Red Pumpkin_ yang berada dipinggir kota _._ Aku yang memang tidak pernah melihat kebelakang jika berjalan, aku terkaget dengan Sohyun yang memudarkan senyumnya di depan pintu seperti melihat sesuatu dibelakangku. Ketika aku menoleh aku menemukan Byun Baekhyun dengan bodoh mencengkam sebuah buku didepan dadanya, matanya melotot melihat seorang jalang keluar dari Bar bersama seorang pria tambun sambil berciuman panas padahal sebenarnya ini belum terlalu malam karna matahari baru saja terbenam.

"Brengsek, apa yang dia lakukan disini!?" Aku mendesis penuh amarah melangkahkan kaki mengarah pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku mata melotot walau pemandangan nya telah usai bahkan dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, aku melirik buku yang berada di dadanya sekilas, tertulis nama 'Park Chanyeol' disana.

"Puas dengan pemandanganmu Byun!?" Aku sengaja menyentak buku didalam dekapan nya dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun berjengkit kaget menyalangkan matanya menatapku "C-Chanyeol— Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku sejarah yang kau tinggalkan dimeja karna besok ada tugas sejarah," dia berbicara begitu cepat menyembunyikan ketakutan nya melihat wajahku, dia menundukkan pandangan nya masih tak menatapku.

Aku tersenyum remeh meremas buku yang sudah berada di tanganku "Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli padaku hah!?" Kalap akan emosi aku membentaknya hingga air mata Baekhyun bercucuran bagai hujan kemudian secepat kilat dia menghapus air matanya sementara tangan mungil itu kotor membuat parasnya ikut terkotori oleh jejak airmata serta tanah.

Menit sudah berlalu sekitar lima menit dan aku masih kukuh untuk memandangi Baekhyun sampai dia ketakutan seakan aku menelanjanginya, dia tak kunjung membuka suara sejak menit-menit pembentakkanku padanya, isakan-isakan kecil keluar menyesakkan nafasnya membuatnya tercekik oleh nafasnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan saja, jangan ditahan," Aku memberikan instruksi agar nafasnya tenang, pada akhirnya Baekhyun menangis terisak-isak tapi tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tak ingin bicara, bagaimanapun aku juga manusia jadi aku merasa iba. Jemari tanganku menggenggam tangan mungilnya membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kawasan mengerikan ini. Kami berjalan tanpa melepas genggaman tangan kami, aku melihat _blazer_ sekolah Baekhyun kotor juga tangan nya yang tadi menghapus wajah kotor.

"Apa kau tadi terjatuh?" Aku bertanya pelan saat kami sampai dijalanan pinggir kota, sinar matahari kini digantikan oleh lampu-lampu jalanan menerpa wajah menyedihkan Baekhyun. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan menyiratkan maaf juga meminta pertolongan kemudian mengangguk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mana yang luka?" Aku masih memulai pertanyaan sementara Baekhyun masih diam dengan sisa-sisa isakan tangisnya tadi. Kepala mungilnya hanya menggeleng lemah dihadapanku membuatku geram, tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sedang marah? Lalu kenapa dia malah bersikap seolah aku yang salah disini? Sial. Tanganku bergerak mengambil sebuah sapu tangan didalam sakuku kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan tidak lembut tapi tidak menyakitinya juga hingga paras cantiknya kembali terlihat namun dia masih setia dalam keterdiaman nya.

"Katakan sesuatu atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini" Kurasa itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membuka jahitan mulutnya itu, Baekhyun masih diam jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan nya walau sebenarnya hatiku berat melakukan ini tapi aku benci mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka didiami. Rasanya sudah cukup aku bersikap baik padanya setelah dia dengan tidak sopan nya membuntutiku sampai ke rumah, melihat adegan panas yang tak pantas dilihat anak seusianya, kemudian mendiamiku hanya karna bentakan emosiku.

Dia tidak memanggilku,

Dia hanya diam disana, dengan seragam sekolah dimalam sedingin ini. Baekhyun masih tidak meminta bantuanku walau bajunya telah kotor dan aku yakin bahwa dia terluka karna celana serta bajunya terlihat kotor, tapi apa peduliku? Dia sendiri yang tidak mau berbicara, setinggi itukah gengsi orang kaya? Cih! Menyedihkan.

Tapi nuraniku memberontak,

 _Kau harus menolongnya Chanyeol, bagaimanapun Baekhhyun berniat baik mengembalikan buku sejarah milikmu. Mungkin saja dia tidak ingat jalan pulang! Kau tahu sendiri jika rumahmu dan sekolah tidaklah dekat_

 _Salah sendiri dia membuntutimu hingga ke rumah, dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Lagi pula dia bukan anak dungu yang tidak tahu jalan bukan? Lupakan saja dia_

Batinku berperang didalam sana dengan geram aku membalik tubuhku menemukan punggung sempit Baekhyun berjalan menjauh ke ujung sana. Pada akhirnya aku juga yang mengalah mengikuti dia secara diam-diam dari belakang, mau memanggilnya untuk meminta maaf saja aku tak sanggup dia nya juga tidak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun membuatku kesusahan menjaganya.

Baekhyun sudah berjalan jauh melewati sekolah kami, rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumahku. Malam semakin gelap juga semakin jarang orang yang lewat dijalanan, untung saja aku mengikutinya jadi aku bisa menjaganya walau dari kejauhan. Langkahnya berhenti menghadap rumah disebrang jalan, sebuah rumah dengan cat biru muda dengan pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi, dia bukan anak orang kaya raya rupanya tapi cukup mapan dari pencerminan rumahnya.

Ketika kaki mungil Baekhyun melangkah menyebrangi jalan dia bahkan tak melihat kanan-kiri ketika itu, tak menyadari sebuah mobil diujung sana mendekat kearahnya— ini refleks percayalah, aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat menariknya ketepi jalan semula. "Kau gila! Mau mati? Kenapa menyebrang tidak lihat-lihat!?" Tanpa sadar aku kembali membentaknya dalam pelukanku, tangan Baekhyun melingkari pinggangku menyembunyikan kepala dalam dadaku.

"Hiks—Chanyeol, aku lelah, kakiku sakit, tanganku juga tadi terluka karna terjatuh ikh—aku lelah Chanyeol, aku mengantuk!" Baekhyun menangis terisak-isak mengadukan semua yang dia rasakan dalam pelukanku, aku tertegun karna ternyata dia menyadari bahwa yang memeluk dirinya sekarang adalah aku, Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf," Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun ketika aku berpikir dalam keterdiamanku, aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap bayangan diriku sendiri dalam bola mata hitam yang dipenuhi air mata. "Jangan menangis," Tanganku bergerak menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi ibu pasti sangat khawatir," Bibir tipisnya mencebik sedih mengingat kecemasan atau mungkin kemarahan ibunya. Bukan nya sedih aku justru ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini, "Tenang saja, aku akan mengatakan pada ibumu bahwa kita ada belajar tambahan di sekolah kemudian saat pulang kau terjatuh jadi aku membantumu" Kebohongan yang sudah direncanakan memang.

"Chanyeol pintar berbohong ya—" Rahangku mengeras ketika yang dikatakan Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti hinaan disbanding pujian tapi karna dia begini gara-gara aku jadi aku memilih mengalah dengan tersenyum hambar "—tapi ibu pasti akan tahu karna dia tahu semua jadwalku," Bibir mungilnya kembali mencebik sedih.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita tinggal jujur saja," Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, kami bahkan tak sadar bahwa kami sama-sama berpelukan saat itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti ibu bisa memarahi Chanyeol dan aku akan dilarang untuk berteman denganmu lagi," Kata-kata Baekhyun begitu terdengar tulus penuh kekhawatiran. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, memangnya kita berteman," Kurasa ucapanku saat itu memang kasar tapi aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum saat itu.

Ketika manik kami bertabrakan aku jelas melihat luka dalam tatapan nya, "Baekhyun maksudku kita memang teman, hanya saja kau tau kita tidak sedekat seperti yang kau akan katakana pada ibumu" Baekhyun hanya membuang pandangan nya kemudian bergumam samar " _Hng_ " , dia melangkahkan kakinya ringan dijalanan menuju rumahnya dengan aku mengikuti dari belakang.

Pagar rumahnya berdecit ketika kami berjalan dihalaman pintu rumahnya sontak terbuka menampakkan sosok ibunya berdiri didepan pintu. Awalnya wajah cantik wanita itu terlihat khawatir dan marah tapi ketika dia menatapku pandangan nya berubah teduh langsung memeluk anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Aku tersenyum miring sementara hatiku meratap iri melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan ibunya.

"Masuklah dulu nak," Ibu Baekhyun rupanya wanita yang lembut pantas saja anaknya seperti Baekhyun, aku hanya menggeleng kemudian merundukkan tubuhku demi member hormat "Lain kali saja bi, ini sudah malam aku harus pulang"

Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan memohon nya tapi ini memang sudah malam, bahkan sudah lewat pukul delapan malam "Kalau begitu terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun sampai kesini nak, Um siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol," Aku menjawab berusaha memberikan senyuman yang baik untuk ibu Baekhyun dan tanpa kusangka sama sekali tangan lembut wanita itu mengusak rambutku walau tinggi badan kami sama, dia melempar senyuman manisnya membuatku benar-benar iri pada Baekhyun yang memiliki ibu dengan kasih sayang berlimpah seperti ini.

"Jagalah Baekhyun ketika di sekolah ya Yeol, dia tidak sekuat kelihatan nya. Dia hanya akan menangis jika sesuatu menyakitinya," Aku tertegun mendengar permintaan ibu Baekhyun, dia seakan mempercayakan putranya padaku saat ini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku berteman dengan Baekhyun, sementara anak itu hanya mengulum senyum diwajah manisnya.

"Baiklah jika bibi yang meminta," Aku pamit pulang setelahnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa dianggap sebagai seorang anak bahkan disaat pertemuan pertama kami, aku berpikir ibu Byun Baekhyun juga akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukku.

.

Biasanya aku tidak pernah menyapa orang lain ketika aku disekolah, aku hanya akan acuh tak acuh karna pada dasarnya semua orang disekolah ini seperti itu, tapi aku ingat senyuman manis ibu Baekhyun kemarin. Bukan berartti aku tertarik pada ibunya Baekhyun aku hanya terlalu suka dengan sikap keibuan nya yang membuatku teringat akan kasih sayang ibu yang sebenarnya. Aku melihat anak itu memakan bekalnya sendirian di kelas, dengan ragu aku melangkah kesana bersama dua orang temanku, Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Um hai," Aku menyapa dengan canggung karna anak itu tak kunjung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika makan. Aku sempat melihat ekspresi Jongin dan Jongdae tampak sedikit kaget dengan sikap ku yang tiba-tiba kelihatan—sok—ramah pada orang lain.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun sontak berdiri memberikanku senyuman manis yang menelan matanya membuat kedua temanku menahan tawa karna panggilan menggelikan tersebut. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku mendengarnya, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seperti kemarin mencicit kecil tapi cukup terdengar ditelingaku "Maafkan aku, C-chanyeol aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi," Dia berujar kelihatan penuh sesal.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada dingin membuat tawa duo Jong berhenti seketika.

"Karna kelihatan nya Chanhyeol tidak suka."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mendongak kelihatan kebingungan dan aku hanya memberikan senyuman mengusak kepalanya mencoba menjelaskan kalau semua itu bukan masalah buatku, _toh_ kemarin ibu Baekhyun memintaku untuk menjaga dan menyayangi Baekhyun yang penangis ini. Sejak saat itulah aku dan Baekhyun mulai dekat, dia benar-benar anak yang supel. Dia selalu ceria membuat _mood-_ ku yang kadang tak enak menjadi baik, juga Jongdae dan Jongin tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

e)(o

Sejak hampir satu jam lalu Baekhyun bergantungan di leherku, rasanya lumayan pegal tapi aku biarkan saja asal dia tidak menangis. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada ponsel dianganku menghubungi dua rekan yang masih berada dikelas, sebut saja Jongin dan Jongdae. Hari ini kami memiliki janjian untuk bertengkar bersama salah seorang berandalan jalanan bernama Yifan—ralat, namanya Kris Wu.

Itulah alasan kenapa tadi Baekhyun menangis, sejak istirahat tadi aku dan dia sama sekali tak memasuki kelas lebih memilih duduk di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta dia untuk masuk kelas duluan saat dia bertanya tapi dia tidak mau. Mengejutkan nya, dia malah minta agar aku membawanya ikut ke tempat perjanjian kami. Tentu saja tidak aku izinkan, dia tidak bisa berkelahi sama sekali lagi pula aku tak mau dia sampai terluka, tapi ketika aku bilang tidak boleh dia malah terlihat sedih dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan tidur dilorong perpustakaan.

Ingatlah preman sekolah ini bukan hanya aku, mereka tidak akan ragu menyetubuhi Baekhyun yang manis ini dilorong perpustakaan nantinya. Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, saat masa orientasi salah seorang temanku—maksudku teman berkelahi, namanya Dongho. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di sekolah lamaku. Sebenarnya dia adalah mantan kakak kelasku waktu SMP sebut saja sekarang dia sudah SMA hanya saja berbeda sekolah tempat aku dan Baekhyun mendaftar sekarang. Aku memenuhi keinginan nya karna sebenarnya aku juga malas mengikuti orientasi ini.

"Dae, kutitipkan Baekhyun padamu," Aku sudah berpesan pada Jongdae sebelumnya, walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu. Lagipula dia dan Jongdae berada di kelas yang berbeda saat masa orientasi, si mulut besar hanya merotasikan matanya tapi aku anggap dia setuju dengan itu.

Ketika aku pulang memenuhi ajakan Dongho yang berhasil menncetak segaris memar dipelipis kananku, aku menemukan Jongdae tengah berlari kearahku dengan nafas teregah. Firasatku langsung buruk, aku menatap datar kearah Jongdae melayangkan satu pukulan di rahangnya tanpa bertanya apa maksudnya mengejarku kesini. Pastilah tentang Baekhyun.

"Dimana dia?" Aku bertanya dengan suara datar menahan emosi.

"Aku tadi sedang menjalan hukuman, saat aku kembali Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di kelas. Aku sudah bertanya pada beberapa teman yang lain katanya dua orang senior membawanya ke gudang belakang tapi aku tidak—" Jongdae tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karna aku sudah berlari sekuat mungkin kearah gudang belakang yang dimaksud Jongdae, aku benar-benar marah jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Secepat kakiku berlari sampai didepan sana, aku ingin menendang pintu itu saja rasanya tapi aku urungkan karna kelihatan sekali bahwa aku hancur didepan sini.

Sialan!

Beraninya mereka menyentuh Baekhyun, mereka harus membayar perbuatan mereka. Aku membuka pintu tersebut mendekati mereka yang seakan lupa diri menyentuh Baekhyun. Amarahku memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika melihat kelopak mata indah nya mengeluarkan air mata, aku mendang salah satu dari mereka menghajar yang lain nya dengan brutal. Aku benci! Aku membenci mereka yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!" Aku mengumpat sambil terus memukulinya dengan kasar, aku ingin membuat wajahnya yang tampan ini menjadi tak tampan lagi karna telah menyakiti Baekhyun sampai aku mendengar suara seraknya memanggil namaku, kemarahanku langsung menguar mengejar Baekhyun. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya saat itu hanya saja aku tak berani mengingat kejadian seperti tadi bisa saja meninggalkan trauma dalam dirinya. Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan tangisnya sampai dia membuka suara, aku ingat saat itu adalah ciuman pertama kami, dia menciumku dan aku menerima ciuman nya. Aku hanya berusaha menghapus jejak anak sialan tadi tapi beruntung akulah ciuman pertama Baekhyun karna mereka tak menyentuh bibirnya.

Malam itu aku menggendong Baekhyun pulang, aku bahkan menginap disana. Ketika pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan wanita dengan senyum malaikatnya mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, ibunya. Dia mengiring kami masuk tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, ketika sampai didalam dia tersenyum padaku.

"Bawa saja dia kekamarnya, Chanyeol tolong ya," Aku merasa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang keadaan Baekhyun tapi kenapa dia meminta bantuanku? Apa yang bisa kubantu selain membawa Baekhyun kesini? Ketika sampai di kamar Baekhyun aku membaringkan tubuh terlelapnya, memandang Baekhyun yang pulas seperti ini membuatku kembali marah pada bajingan tadi siang. Aku mengelus kepalanya yang berkeringat saking nyenyaknya tidur.

"Chanyeol?" Aku mendengar suara bibi Byun dari luar, ketika membuka pintu aku disambut dengan segelas susu hangat, Dia tersenyum seperti biasanya, memberikan susu dalam genggamannya padaku.

"Bisa bibi minta tolong padamu lagi?"

"Ya bi?"

"Tolong ganti _kissmark_ dileher Baekhyun dengan punyamu."

Aku mati kutu,

Yang kulakukan malam itu hanya melaksanakan perintah ibu Baekhyun karna dia adalah ibuku juga, apapun yang dia minta pasti akan aku turuti. Cerobohnya aku tidak menutupi jejak si bajingan tadi sebelum kerumah tapi tak apa karna perintah bibi Byun membuatku sadar bahwa aku menyukai setiap apa yang ada dalam diri Byun Baekhyun.

Aku mulai berbaring disebelahnya, mulai mengendusi lehernya yang ternyata wangi. Disana aku melihat dengan jelas sebuah tanda merah yang dihasilkan oleh si bajingan membuat amarahku memuncak. Aku langsung mencium leher Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian menghisap tepat di dekat tanda yang dibuat oleh si bajingan tadi, rasanya memang aneh dan menyenangkan.

"Eugh Chanyeollie, jangan disanahh~" Rupanya dia sadar dan mendesah membuatku malu karna perbuatanku tapi taunya Baekhyun malah memeluk kepalaku dengan sayang member kode agar aku melanjutkan kegiatanku tadi padanya, aku menghela nafas berat karna perasaanku kacau saat itu dan ya, aku melanjutkan pekerjaan membuat _kissmark_ dileher Baekhyun, yang awalnya hanya satu malah menjadi kembar karna ulahku, itu kelihatan indah dan membuatku bangga.

e)(o

Seperti ketika aku menggendongnya pulang saat itu seperti itu juga aku menggendong Baekhyun sekarang hanya saja tujuan kami sekarang berbeda. Anak nakal ini akhirnya mendapatkan keinginan nya untuk ikut melihatku berkelahi dengan Kris tadi, dia itu nakal kan. Jadi tadi dia pingsan karna Kris memukul tengkuk nya, jika aku _sih_ tidak akan pingsan. Tapi ini adalah Baekhyun, jika saja besok aku bertemu lagi dengan Kris aku pastikan tangan sialan nya itu patah.

Tadinya aku kan sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk ikut tapi anak ini masih saja bersikeras sampai dia menangis, bahkan tadi Dae dan Kai—nama lain Jongin—sudah melarang untuk ikut karna Baekhyun pasti hanya akan merepotkan. Tapi benar juga kan? _Toh_ aku yang direpotkan sekarang bukan mereka jadi santai saja karna aku tetap membawanya tadi dan berakhir dengan memukuli salah satu rekan Kris dengan sangat brutal. Ingat aku paling tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh Byun Baekhyun.

Aku menekan _password_ untuk membuka _flat_ kecil kami, sejak kami masuk SMA bibi Byun menyewakan sebuah _flat_ kecil untuk kami berdua, dia menitipkan Baekhyun padaku agar aku menjaga anak nya dengan baik. Jarak sekolah kami dengan rumah Baekhyun cukup jauh karna itu kami harus tinggal disini, aku dan Baekhyun sudah tinggal bersama selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir karna sekarang kami berada dikelas terakhir SMA. Banyak yang mengira aku adalah kekasih Baekhyun sebenarnya mengingat kami sering sekali melakukan _skinship d_ an Baekhyun juga sangat manja padaku tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Eugh," Anak ini melenguh disebelah telingaku ketika aku membaringkan nya ditempat tidur, tangan nya langsung melingkari leherku lebih erat dari pada yang tadi. Baekhyun memang jadi sangat manja ketika sakit seperti ini.

"Tidur Chanyeollie," Dia berkata singkat menarik tubuhku menindihnya, aku hanya diam membiarkan kami dalam suasana ini beberapa saat. Bahkan lampu kamar belum dinyalakan tadi, jadi aku menindihnya dalam keadaan gelap.

"Ugh Chanyeol berat," Erangnya mendorong dadaku, aku hanya terkekeh berguling kesebelahnya menyamankan posisi ketika lenganku melingkari perutnya.

"Lain kali jangan nakal lagi ya Baekhyun, aku tak mau kau terluka"

" _Hng,_ " Dia hanya bergumam tapi aku tak yakin dia benar-benar mendengarnya atau tidak selang beberapa detik dengkuran halus nya kembali terdengar menjadi _lullaby_ dalam tidurku, kurasa lain kali akan kuceritakan juga bagaimana aku mendapatkan _tatto s_ epasang sayap ditengkuk ku ini.

e)(o

Oke sekian dulu ya, makasih banget buat yang udah baca terutama buat yang minta lanjut.

Summary nya saya ganti karna katanya itu punya Dilan 1990, lah memang kan kemaren itu lagi _booming_ kata katanya Dilan di copas orang. Maaf sekali lagi buat yang ga nyaman sama summary kemaren.

Masih ada yang mau ngelanjutin?

Maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ya sayang


	3. Chapter 2

" _Chanyeol, aku rindu" – BBH_

" _Jangan rindu, berat. Kau tak kan kuat, biar aku saja" – PCY_

 _Benar kata Chanyeol, rindu itu berat tapi entah kenapa aku suka merindukan Chanyeol._

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of January**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[3 Maret 2018]**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Januari tahun itu adalah bulan yang paling menyenangkan bagiku, kenapa? Karna itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berteman dengan Chanyeol-ku. Aku ingat saat itu sehari setelah buku sejarah tertinggal di kelas dan entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memberikan nya pada Chanyeol. Aku dihadiahi bentakan dan ditinggalkan sendirian tapi kemudian dia juga yang menarikku dalam pelukan nya ketika aku hampir saja terserempet.

Chanyeol itu sebenarnya lelaki baik, sangat baik malah dan dia juga anak yang penurut karna ya seingatku setelah aku dilecehkan oleh anggota OSIS menjelang masuk SMA dia menuruti kata-kata ibu untuk mengganti _kissmark_ di leherku dengan miliknya padahal saat itu aku sama sekali belum tau orientasi seksual Chanyeol. Saat itulah pertama kali nya aku berpikir bahwa dia seorang _bisex._

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku kemungkinan nya dia memang _bisex_ atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya melakukan nya karna itu perintah ibuku. Aku jadi bingung dengan Chanyeol jadi suatu hari aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai orientasi seksual nya dan jawaban nya membuat sesuatu dalam diriku ingin melompat, oh aku lupa kalau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat jantungku hampir melompat.

"Chanyeol?" kami sedang duduk didepan kelas ketika jam istirahat sekolah, wajahnya terlihat tampan diterpa sinar matahari yang malu-malu mengintip dibalik daun.

"Hn?" Dia hanya menoleh memandangku dengan pandangan teduh

"Apa kau menyukai wanita?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, bukan kah laki-laki memang seharusnya menyukai wanita," Aku gelagapan sendiri ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu, tanpa kusadari darahku berkumpul diwajah membuatnya terasa panas dan aku yakini sekarang pasti memerah.

"Maksudku Chanyeol, ada beberapa laki-laki yang tertarik dengan laki-laki juga"

"itu yang dinamakan dengan _gay_ Baekhyun"

"Hn," Aku hanya berdengung samar ketika tak tahu lagi harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal seperti ini tadi, yang ada sekrang aku malu sendiri kan.

"Tapi—" Chanyeol kembali membuka pembicaraan yang membuatku tanpa sadar menahan nafas menjelang kalimatnya selesai "—jika laki-laki nya semanis kau mungkin aku akan tertarik hahaha," Dia mengucapkan nya dengan iringan tawa yang begitu mempesona. Harus nya aku bahagia ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tapi justru aku menangis hari itu, malu sekali padahal waktu itu kami sudah SMA dan aku justru menangis sambil tertawa, Chanyeol mendekat kearahku meraih leherku kemudian mendekapku dalam dekapan dengan lembut mengusap punggungku.

"Kenapa menangis?" Seperti biasa, suara yanglembut

"Aku tidak tahu," Kepalaku menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol, aku jelas melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi lain melirik kami dengan pandangan aneh karna tangisanku.

"Maaf kalau aku melukai harga dirimu Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bohong. Kau itu cantik jadi aku menyukaimu, aku tahu kau juga seorang pria yang ingin dikatakan tampan jadi—" aku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara lebih banyak lagi jadi aku menbekap mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku.

"Bukan begitu, aku justru senang mendengar kalau Chanyeol menyukaiku. Ini adalah tangis bahagia," Aku menjelaskan kemudian kembali membelitnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun tanpa kehadiran Park Chanyeol kesayanganku.

"Hn," Chanyeol balas memelukku tanpa peduli dengan tatapan orang lain pada kami. Sebenarnya mereka menatap aneh bukan karna _gay_ itu tidak diterima karna di sekolah ini ada beberapa pasangan sesame jenis juga hanya saja mereka menatap aneh karna Chanyeol itu idaman para gadis, mungkin aneh kenapa Chanyeol memilh memeluk laki-laki cengeng seperti aku.

e)(o

 _Malam ketika kami sudah menikah dan tinggal satu rumah._

Seingatku dulu Chanyeol sangat gampang ketiduran, tapi ketika aku baru saja membuka mata barusan Chanyeol justru tidak ada disampingku. Aku pikir dia kemana malam-malam begini rupanya dia sedang sibuk didepan _laptop_ mengerjakan beberapa tugas dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger dihidung sempurnanya.

"Chanyeol," Aku berjalan ke ruang kerja Chanyeol menatap wajah lelah suamiku, megusap wajahnya perlahan.

"Tidurlah lagi sayang," Chanyeol kembali terpaku pada pekerjaannya setelah 'mengusir'ku dengan halus barusan, membuatku kesal saja dia ini. Aku beralih duduk dipaha menghadap padanya, Chanyeol sempat terkejut namun kemudian memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Astaga posisi ini mengingatkanku akan ciuman pertama kami dulu.

"Lelah?"

"Hn," kepalanya mengusak dadaku mencari kenyamanan, tanganku mulai mengelus kepala Chanyeol selembut mungkin agar dia merasa lebih nyaman

"Aku pikir kau kemana malam-malam begini hampir saja aku menuduhmu berselingkuh tadi"

Aku merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar karna kekehan dalam pelukanku, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku kemudian mendongak menagkap mataku dengan manik bulatnya.

"Berselingkuh dengan siapa?"

"Dengan sekretarismu yang memiliki mata tajam itu mungkin atau dengan rekan kerjamu," Aku mendengus memang sama sekali tak suka dengan pekerjaan nya yang dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita cantik.

"Mana mungkin aku selingkuh di rumah kita sayang."

"Bisa saja kau melakukan _phone sex d_ engan mereka."

"Kenapa harus melalui telepon kalau kau yang nyata bisa mendesah untukku huh?"

Sial. Aku terbakar mendengar ucapan frontal Chanyeol barusan, dia memang benar-benar bisa membuatku merona parah dengan kata-kata manisnya itu. Aku hanya mengelus kepalanya lagi kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingat Chan? Dulu kau itu sangat mudah sekali ketiduran"

"Hn?" Dengungan nya terdengar seperti pertanyaan, karna itu aku kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku

"Saat SMP kau sering ketiduran ketika aku menunggu ibu menjemput kan, haha kau itu manis sekali kalau tertidur tahu"

Aku ingat setelah kami bertemen Chanyeol menjadi benar-benar dekat denganku, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi karna setiap hari Chanyeol akan menunggui ibuku datang menjemput. Kami menghabiskan hari-hari bersama sepulang sekolah sebelum ibu datang menjemputku kadang-kadang juga diganggu oleh Sohyun tapi kadang juga anak itu memilih pulang lebih awal jika anak SMP pulang terlalu lama.

Saat itu kami benar-benar masih remaja polos yang hanya tahu bermain dan tertawa, walau sebenarnya aku yang lebih banyak tertawa dan heboh sementara Chanyeol hanya mengiringi, mengikuti apa yang aku mau sseperti aku yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon setelah kami duduk diatas pohon. Chanyeol dengan rela menjadikan bahunya sebagai pijakanku agar aku tidak terjatuh atau malah menyambutku dengan membentangkan tangan nya.

Pernah sekali ketika aku tidak bisa turun dari sebuah pohon mangga disamping sekolah Chanyeol mencoba menyambutku seperti biasa, namun kali ini usahanya gagal menyebabkan tangan kirinya patah karna tertimpa berat badanku tapi bukan nya Chanyeol yang menangis justru aku yang menangis awalnya karna kakiku terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah tapi ketika aku mengangkap wajah Chanyeol menahan sakit aku jadi merasa bersalah dan menangis semakin keras.

"Chanyeol maaf kan aku hiks," Chanyeol hanya mengusak kepalaku dengan lembut menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, kakimu baik-baik saja?"

Ingin rasanya aku memukuli Chanyeol saat itu karna masih saja mengkhawatirkan aku disaat tangan nya sendiri terkulai tak berdaya dan mulai membengkak. Untunglah hari itu ibu datang cepat dan tangan Chanyeol bisa segera di obati, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi memanjat walau Chanyeol kadang mengajakku untuk menaiki pohon mangga yang sama.

"Ayolah Baek ini akan menyenangkan jika kau ikut memanjat bersamaku"

"Tidak akan Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau turun atau aku akan pulang jalan kaki saja"

"Hei kenapa malah seperti itu, aku tidak akan jatuh percayalah"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Baekhyunee, aku ini bisa memanjat dengan baik dan turun dengan baik juga pastinya," Aku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan nya yang seakan-akan mengejekku kalau aku ini tidak bisa turun setelah memanjat.

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Kau merasa begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan tidak bisa turun kalau memanjat"

"Mau mencoba lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Kau memang tidak bisa turun Baekhyun"

"Uh, menyebalkan"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sengaja aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada buku dan kembali menulis, Chanyeol menang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa kesal luar biasa dengan gaya bicaranya itu. Selalu saja seperti itu, jika sudah bersama Chanyeol maka aku tak akan pernah menang jika berdebat.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil namaku, mau tak mau aku mendongakkan kepala dan tepat saat aku mendongakkan kepala bibir Chanyeol mengecup pelipisku. Dia sedang bergelantungan dengan kakinya diatas pohon, menjatuhkan kepala untuk mengecup pelipisku, aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan marah ya," Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sangat manja

"Turunlah," Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menurut kemudian membalik tubuhnya turun dalam satu hentakan, dia mengambil posisi disampingku. Dia menyandarkan kepala dibahuku beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai merasakan dengkuran halusnya. Senyuman tercetak dibibirku tanpa bisa ku elakkan, aku benar-benar menikmati Chanyeol yang tidur disampingku.

Aku kadang merasa bahwa aku ini sudah gila, iya. Gila karna aku menyukai Park Chanyeol, saat malam menjelang pagi aku akan selalu memikirkan dia, terbayang wajah tampan nya dan merindukannya. Gila memang karna ketika Chanyeol berada tepat didepan hidungku aku masih saja merindukan nya, masih saja memikirkan serta tak berhenti memandanginya.

Sudah kukatakan bahwa dia mudah ketiduran bukan? Ketika dia mulai bosan menunggu ibuku dia akan bersandar dipunggungku kemudian memejamkan mata, walau dia bersandar dibelakangku namun aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol tertidur melalui pola pernafasan nya. Dia selalu melakukan hal tersebut ketika dia bosan atau lelah, aku selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana Chanyeol tertidur karna aku dapat mendegar deruan nafasnya atau mungkin jika dia tidur dengan di pahaku aku bisa menelusuri wajah tampan nya.

Tapi ketika ada Sohyun aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang tertidur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol tertidur selama ada aku dan Sohyun. Biasanya dia akan selalu melerai pertengkaran antara aku dengan bocah ini tapi tidak ketika dia tertidur dan aku benci satu fakta bahwa bocah bernama Kim Sohyun ini memiliki pola pikir yang sama atau bahkan mungkin lebih dewasa ketimbang diriku.

"Baekhyun?" Dia memanggiku yang saat itu tengah menulis sementara Chanyeol bersandar dipunggungku, anak itu memang tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sopan, pada Chanyeool dia memanggil 'oppa' tapi padaku justru hanya memanggil nama saja. Tapi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeolku?" Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengar kata-kata bocah itu, senyuman miring mengiasi wajahku seolah aku sedang menertawakan diri sendiri saat itu. Apa dia bilang barusan 'Chanyeolku' bisa-bisa nya bocah ini mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai milik nya, tak terima tentu saja namun aku hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Aku hidup di lingkungan orang dewasa Baekhyun, aku tidak akan asing melihat laki-laki berciuman dengan laki-laki"

Seluruh saraf tubuhku menegang ketika Sohyun mengucapkan itu dengan santai, aku mulai berpikir apa kelakuan ku pada Chanyeol sangat menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukainya? Kenapa anak sekecil Sohyun bisa menyadarinya sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sama sekali tidak peka dengan hal itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku dulu menganggapmu perempuan? Itu karna wajahmu cantik, dan dari sana saja aku sebenarnya mengerti bahwa kau itu _berbeda_ "

"Apa s _ih_ yang kau bicarakan aku tidak mengerti," Aku mengelak cepat setelah menangkap maksud pembicaraan Sohyun barusan, ingin rasanya aku menutup kedua telinga Chanyeol dengan e _arphone_ atau semacamnya.

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan, jika kau memang menyukai Chanyeol-ku maka kau dan aku harus bersaing secara sehat. Jangan mendapatkan dia dengan sikap meminta belas kasihan nya. Kau tahu? Sejak dia selalu menunggui mu pulang dia selalu telat makan dirumah dan kemarin tangan nya patah. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa kau yang menyebabkan semua itu—" dia berhenti sesaat berjalan kearah Chanyeol mengusap tangan kecilnya dikepala Chanyeol "— dia hanya terlalu baik sampai berbohong bahwa dia terjatuh dari pohon mangga sedangkan aku sangat tahu dia itu bisa memanjat. Dasar bodoh!" Sohyun menggerutu seraya mendorong pelipis Chanyeol hingga yang tertidur melenguh karna tidurnya terganggu kemudian Sohyun mengeratkan pegangan tas sandang kuning miliknya.

"Aku akan pulang duluan, katakana padanya bahwa aku mengantuk jadi aku pulang duluan. Jaga dia baik-baik mungkin kemarin tangan nya nanti atau besok bisa saja nyawanya"

Aku hanya tertegun melihat punggung gadis itu menjauh, Sohyun benar, dia hidup di lingkungan orang dewasa karna itulah dia bisa berbicara layak nya kakak ku bukan nya adik ku seperti tadi. Air mataku jatuh membasahi buku yang sedari tadi ku genggam, sekali lagi kenyataan yang dikatakan Sohyun itu benar. Chanyeol terluka karnaku, kemarin tangan nya yang patah besok bisa saja nyawanya yang menghilang karnaku.

Bisa saja dia tertabrak mobil karna ingin menolongku, atau tenggelam karna ingin menolongku, atau mungkin dipukuli penjahat hingga tewas karna menolongku. Berbagai macam pemikiran buruk berkeliaran di kepalaku, air mata yang tadinya hanya setetes dua tetes kini berbondong-bondong turun membasahi pipiku.

Aku yang ceroboh ini, aku yang cengeng ini, meremas pulpenku terisak dalam diam karna tak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol yang aku tak yakin masih tertidur karna nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dibelakang sana.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika pulang sekolah aku memilih keluar kelas lebih dulu—untuk menghindari Chanyeol— setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku buru-buru keluar kelas berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin agar Chanyeol tak melihatku, kepalaku menoleh kebelakang mencoba memasikan bahwa dia tidak mengikutiku namun ketika aku berbalik wajahku malah menabrak seseorang. Hanya dengan baunya saja aku sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang tengah aku hindari.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Chanyeol minggirlah," Perasaanku mulai tak enak karna mulai memberikan dorongan untuk menangis saat ini, beberapa orang dikoridor mulai memperhatikan kami. Ralat, maksudku Chanyeol memang selalau menjadi pusat perhatian bukan?

"Katakan Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sendirian"

"Kau berbohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong Chanyeol"

"Kau iya," Chanyeol mulai menentangku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan penuh selidik, dan seperti biasa aku hanya akan menunduk, tubuhku bergetar, butiran bening turun satu persatu dari mataku.

"Aku hiks—aku tidak berbohong Chanyeol," Suaraku serak karna menahan tangis

"Lalu kenapa juga kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak tahu"

"Baekhyun!" Nada suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi, aku selalu tahu bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah menahan emosinya.

"Maaf…"

"Hn," Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan membawaku dalam pelukan nya, aku tahu saat ini dia sedang marah.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol hiks— "

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sohyun kemarin?" Chanyeol memotong perkataanku

Aku hanya terdiam, beberapa saat setelahnya aku merasa tubuhku dibawa kedalam ruangan oleh Chanyeol. Ini bukan kelas kami, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi banyak orang seperti tadi. Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan penuh investigasi.

"Maaf kan—"

"Berhenti meminta maaf dan jelaskan"

"Aku hiks A-aku"

Chanyeol kembali memelukku kali ini dengan lembut mengelus punggungku agar tangisanku mereda, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menjadi begitu cengeng seperti ini didepan nya. Tubuhku bergetar ketika Chanyeol kembali menenangkanku dengan kata-kata manis, aku masih diam tak kunjung berhenti menangis karna aku kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sohyun kemarin.

"… _jika kau memang menyukai Chanyeol-ku maka kau dan aku harus bersaing secara sehat. Jangan mendapatkan dia dengan sikap meminta belas kasihan nya…"_

Chanyeol manjauhkan tubuh kami, mengecup pelan hidungku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh ingus dan memerah. Aku menatap manik hitam Chanyeol karna tangisku terhenti seketika Chanyeol mengecup hidungku barusan.

"Katakan," Chanyeol kembali memintaku mengatakan. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi lemah lagi, aku tak ingin dipandang meminta belas kasihan Chanyeol lagi karna itu aku memeluknya dengan erat membenamkan wajahku didadanya.

"Aku hanya takut Chanyeol, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lagi—"

"Tapi aku baik baik sa—" Aku menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tanganku menatapnya meminta pengertian sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol masih melingkari pinggangku.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu, bisakah?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh kembali menatapku namun aku kembali memeluknya bersembunyi dalam dadanya.

"Aku hanya takut kau terluka seperti kemarin karna aku, aku hanya anak lemah Chanyeol. Jika kau teru-terusan melindungiku kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri karna selain cengeng aku ini ceroboh Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu, aku ingin berusaha melindungi diri sendiri. Benar kata Sohyun, mungkin kemarin tanganmu bisa jadi hari ini atau kedepan nya adalah nyawamu"

Hening.

Kami sama-sama terdiam di tempat ketika ucapanku selesai, Chanyeol masih diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Aku sampai bingung dibuatnya, ketika aku hendak bertanya aku merasakan wajah Chanyeol terkulai lesu dibahuku, hidungnya mulai menyentuh leherku bernafas disana membuat tubuhku serasa tersengat.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Baekhyun, aku takut kau terluka. Aku takut melukaimu, dan aku takut kau menjauhiku. Melihatmu pulang tanpa menungguku seperti tadi rasanya lebih sakit daripada tulangku yang patah kemarin, aku sudah terbiasa terluka Baekhyu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku hanya tetap bersamaku hingga akhir, kumohon"

Aku merasakan leherku basah, tidak. Chanyeol tidak menangis tapi dia menjilati leherku, tubuhku menegang ketika dengan pelan Chanyeol mulai mencumbu leherku. Saat itu usia kami masih lima belas tahun, pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhku, maksudku ya kontak fisik yang berlebihan seperti sekarang ini.

"C-chanyeol?"

"Hn?" Dia hanya bergumam tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, kakiku rasanya lemas sekali ketika jilatan dan kecupan tadi berubah menjadi hisapan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol kini mulai merambati hidungnya menuju telingaku, tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher Chanyeol. Tangannya dibawah sana terus mendorong agar tubuh kami saling menempel satu sama lain, hingga aku benar-benar tak sanggup menahan tubuhku sendiri dan berakhhir dengan menumpukan berat tubuhku pada Chanyeol.

Cukup lama Chanyeol melakukan hal itu sampai aku merasa Chanyeol sudah menghentikan pekerjaan nya, aku hanya mengelus punggung lebarnya menghembuskan nafas berat menyamankan posisi kami berdua, tangan Chanyeol sudah tak lagi menekan tubuhku pada tubuhnya hanya bertengger saling bertaut dibelakang pinggangku.

"Sudah?" Aku bertanya pelan merambati rambut halusnya

"Hn, maaf kan aku Baekhyun"

"Maaf untuk?"

"Aku hampir saja merusakmu"

"Chnyeol, bahkan kau sudah membuat satu tanda di leherku"

"Maafkan aku"

"Hn,"

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol"

"Sekaang kita pulang?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol keluar kelas dengan tangan saling menggenggam, aku memandang genggaman tanganku dan Chanyeol tersenyum simpul kemudian mengeratkan genggaman kami. Aku menyesal telah menghindari Chanyeol dan membuatnya marah seperti tadi, aku tak pernah menang berdebat dengan Chanyeol dan malah berakhir seperti tadi. Aku memang tak bisa menahan godaan sebesar Park Chanyeol ini jadi aku hanya membiarkan dia terus menggenggam tanganku hingga kami menikah.

e)(o

Berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling aku sukai didunia ini, jika diberikan pilihan aku boleh mencium Zayn malik atau gendongan Chanyeol aku akan memilih digendong Chanyeol karna ya Zayn hanya idola ku _ngomong-ngomong._ Selain karna nyaman aku juga bisa mengendusi aroma Chanyeol yang begitu jantan menguar disekitar hidungku.

Malam itu setelah tengkukku dipukul sesuatu oleh Kris aku digendong pulang oleh Chanyeol, memasuki apartemen dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidurku yang nyatanya sudah sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Chanyeol dengan perlahan membaringkanku di tempat tidur, ketika dia hendak beranjak aku sengaja menarik lehernya dengan kalungan tangan agar Chanyeol tak pergi.

Bicara soal leher aku juga sangat menyukai _tatto_ yang menghiasi leher Chanyeol, _tatto_ sepasang sayap itu akulah yang memintanya. Aku tidak suka laki-laki ber _tatto_ sebenarnya tapi jika itu Chanyeol akan mendapat pengecualian. Itu terbentuk disana untuk menutupi lukanya, Chanyeol terluka di tengkuk meninggalkan jejak yang cukup jelas jadi aku meminta untuk menutupi bekas itu dengan _tatto_ bergambar a _ngel wings._

Kejadian ini terjadi saat kami berada dibangku terakhir sekolah menengah pertama, sore itu langit sangat indah menampakkan lembayung merah mengiasi. Chanyeol dan aku berjalan di trotoar menikmati sore sesekali saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain, sekedar informasi kami hari ini akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol yang berada dipinggir kota. Hal yang paling aku sesali adalah, Chanyeol mengetahui seluruh sisi hidupku bahkan mengenal baik ibuku tapi aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol selain tempat tinggalnya yang berada dalam kawasan orang dewasa layaknya bar malam setiap hari.

 _Red Pumpkin_ adalah sebuah kawasan bar yang luas, disana berdiri beberapa rumah layaknya kompleks. Iya kompleks bagi para pejabat yang ingin memuaskan nafsu, menyediakan berbagai macam minuman keras, prostitusi bahkan narkoba—aku tahu itu setelah memebaca artikel belakangan ini.

Namun malam itu semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk, benar-benar buruk. Saat kami sampai disana kami melihat Sohyun menatap dengan tatapan khawatir, Chanyeol hendak bertanya tapi gadis itu menangis menghapus air mata menggunakan punggung tangan yang kotor.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dua hari ini sialan!?" Gadis itu berteriak pada Chanyeol, begitu lantang sampai membuat beberapa orang yang lewat memperhatikan bagaimana seorang gadis kecil menyumpahi teman nya.

"Kenapa malah meneriakiku!?" Chanyeol balas membentak tak kalah keras, suara _husky_ miliknya memenuhi ruangan yang terasa kosong. Benar ada yang salah disini, rumah Chanyeol kosong tanpa satupun barang yang tersisa. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling rumah dan hanya terdapat dua kursi disudut sana menghiasi.

"Pergilah, sebentar lagi _Whirlwinds_ akan menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini"

"Apa!?"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?"

"Jika aku pergi kau juga harus ikut Sohyun, kau adikku"

"Kau masih menganggapku adik setelah meninggalkan aku dan bibi selama dua hari tanpa kabar? Aku tak akan pergi, aku lebih memilih mati disini. Ditempat aku dibesarkan"

"Kim Sohyun!"

"Jangan membentakku Park Sialan Chanyeol!"

Aku merasa sedih melihat pertengkaran mereka, ini semua salahku jika saja dua hari lalu saat pulang sekolah kami tidak hujan-hujanan dan aku tidak terkena demam tinggi pastilah Chanyeol pulang memberikan kabar pada Sohyun kemudian gadis ini tidak akan semarah sekarang. Sohyun sama sekali tak menangis walau aku melihat jelas dia menahan tangis, selama ini aku selalu melihat sisi manjanya pada Chanyeol dan sekarang dia justru memaki-maki Chanyeol.

"Dimana ibu?"

"Pergi dari sini Park Chanyeol—" mata kecilnya beralih menatapku, pandangan nya sungguh tak bisa aku artikan seperti memohon atau membenci."—ah kau bersama dia bukan? Sebaiknya kau bawa dia pergi dari sini sebelum _Whirlwinds_ datang, bisa saja jalang ini diculik oleh mereka. Tentu kau tidak ingin bukan?"

"Perhatikan ucapanmu Kim Sohyun"

"Bukankah aku benar? Dia itu jalang Chanyeol, dia merebutmu dariku!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sementara aku hanya menunduk mendengar semuanya, kasar sekali anak kecil ini pikirku, Sohyun sudah bukan anak SD lagi sekarang. Dia sudah kelas dua SMP hanya saja dia disekolahkan di sekolah khusus putri bukan di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Chanyeol. Aku terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri, teriakan-teriakan Sohyun terus mengisi benakku. Bagaimana dia mengataiku merebut Chanyeol dari nya dan juga bagaimana dia menyematkan panggilan 'jalang' untukku sampai aku mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras.

"Kau bahkan sekarang melukai apa yang selalu kau katakana bergarga hanya karna dia? Brengsek, bibi telah di bawa oleh _Whirlwinds_ kemarin karna salah seorang jalang disini tertangkap polisi"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, seiring dengan itu terdengar ledakan keras diluar sana. Tubuhku gemetar mendengar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diluar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sohyun, dia sedang menyeringai remeh sebelum masuk dalam sebuah ruangan yang mungkin adalah kamarnya. Chanyeol menarik lembut tanganku, membawa keluar rumah untuk pergi dari sini.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sialan itu tertangkap polisi," wanita dengan _dress_ merah ketat itu menjerit keras ketika perutnya ditendang oleh sepatu berkilau lelaki berjas hitam didepan nya.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol berlari kesana memukuli semua laki-laki dengan jas hitam tersebut hingga tumbang satu persatu, dia memukuli mereka seperti orang kesetanan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ledakan demi ledakan kembali terdengar, tempat ini terasa begitu panas karna telah dikelilingi oleh api. Rumah Chanyeol sendiri telah terbakar, aku ingin sekali berlari masuk kedalam sana untuk menolong Sohyun yang masih berada dalam kamar tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis meremas kedua tanganku, wajahku sudah kotor karna tanganku mengitap terkena abu dan aku mengusapkan nya pada wajahku. Orang-orang berlarian kesana-kesini disekitarku untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kita pergi," Chanyeol telah selesai memukuli orang-orang tadi aku dapat melihat luka dipelipis dan juga lebam diwajah tampan yang tadi ditendang oleh mereka sudah tak ada lagi disana.

"Tapi Sohyun…"

"Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan tadi kalau dia ingin mati disini? Aku tak akan membuang tenagaku lagi untuk masuk kedalam sana, meninggalkanmu sendirian disini untuk menolong nya"

"Dia adikmu Chanyeol"

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Chanyeol aku mohon," Chanyeol menggertakkan rahang nya ketika aku masih mencicit soal Sohyun, dia menghempaskan tanganku memasuki rumah tersebut beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu sebua ledakan terjadi di rumah yang bersebrangan dengan rumah Chanyeol. Tubuhku sakit, terpental keras ditanah dan sebuah kayu menimpa kakiku menimbulkan lebab dan membuatnya bengkak. Aku menangis melihat kondisiku sendiri, kupikir aku akan mati saat itu.

"Dasar bodoh," Suara Chanyeol mengalun ditelingaku, aku membuka mataku ketika Chanyeol sudah berada tepat didepanku. Wajahnya terlihat semakin kotor karna debu, aku memeluk lehernya cepat medengar ringisan Chanyeol. Aku membelalakkan mata ketika merasa lenganku yang membelitnya basah karna sesuatu yang kental.

Darah

Ternyata leher Chanyeol berdarah, sebuah luka robek dilehernya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku bersyukur karna itu tak mengenai nadinya karna jika sampai itu terjadi aku akan sangat menyesal.

"Kita pulang, berpegangan" Chanyeol berujar sambil mengangkat tubuhku berjalan keluar kawasan ini melewati beberapa tempat sempit dengan cepat untuk menghindari tertimpa kayu-kayu yang terbakar.

"Itu sakit hiks"

"Hanya jangan menekan nya," Aku kembali melingarkan lenganku di leher Chanyeol menghindari bagian luka tersebut. Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang aku melihat jelas tubuh seorang wanita dibelakang sana, terkulai dengan mata yang menatap kami dari teras rumah Chanyeol ditengah api. Itu Sohyun, . Itu adalah kali terakir aku melihat Sohyun karna setelahnya Chanyeol membawaku berbelok hingga kami keluar dari gang, melewati kerumunan orang didepan tempat kejadian. Beberapa polisi mencoba mencekat Chanyeol hendak bertanya tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu memotong.

"Aku bukan bagian dari mereka, tolonglah"

e)(o

Halo semuaaa, kembali up ya saya

Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau typo yang masih bertebaran, ff ini ga akan panjang beberapa chapter lagi juga tamat.

Masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini?

Tinggalkan jejak yaaaa


	4. Chapter 3

_**1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of January**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[1 February 2018]**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Tubuhku rasanya remuk ketika ledakan-ledakan itu terjadi, Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku menyesal telah memintanya pergi,, sungguh. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain duduk diam di tengah api yang mulai melalap dinding kamarku. Whirlwinds sungguh benar menghancurkan tempat ini tanpa peduli berapa banyak korban yang tewas. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol dengan rahang mengerasnya menatapku._

" _Sungguh kau mau mati disini?" dia bertanya menahan emosi yang menggebu, aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku yang terasa panas bukan hanya karna api ini tapi karna hatiku terasa diremas melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah setengah hitam nya kembali kesini yang pastinya karna keinginan Baekhyun._

" _Pergilah," Tubuhku benar-benar tak bergerak ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kemudian merengkuh tubuhku, tangannya menarikku dengan kasar mengangkat tubuhku keluar rumah._

" _Lepaskan aku Chanyeol, biarkan aku mati!" aku berteriak seperti orang kerasukan memukuli punggung Chnayeol yang tengah membopongku keluar rumah, aku terus meronta, memukul, menolak semua kenyataan bahwa lebih baik aku mati ditempat ini dari pada melihat Chanyeol terus saja bersama Baekhyun, aku tak tahu dimana anak itu sekarang yang aku tahu Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhku kemudian mengerang kesakitan._

 _Lehernya, bagian itu baru saja tertimpa sebuah besi kala api mulai membakar hampir semua bagian rumah. Aku jelas melihat Chanyeol marah, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya benar-benar marah seperti ini. Mungkin karna aku tak menurut padanya tapi siapa yang peduli? Toh dia adalah milik Baekhyun, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun bahkan sampai menamparku tadi karna aku mengatakan Baekhyun nya itu jalang yang jelas-jelas telah merebut dia dariku._

" _Pergilah Chanyeol, aku sungguh membencimu," harusnya yang diketahui anak berusia limabelas tahun ini hanyalah cinta sesaat tapi aku sungguh marah pada Chanyeol karna aku mencintainya._

" _Itukah yang kau inginkan Sohyun-ah"_

" _Iya," aku hanya menjawab singkat jelas melihat bagaimana mata indahnya menatap kecewa kearahku, dia menangis. Secepat kilat menghapus air mata, membawa tubuhku keluar dari rumah ini seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa sekarang dan aku hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol coba membawaku, aku sudah pasrah jika akhirnya dia meninggalkanku._

 _Dan itu sungguh terjadi._

 _Didepan sana Baekhyun duduk menangis memegangi kakinya yang membiru, aku dicampakkan. Sendirian terbaring menahan sakit melihat kepergian Chenyeol menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari kawasan ini. Bibirku menyumbangkan senyuman miring menertawakan diriku sendiri yang masih saja berharap. Seandainya Baekhyun tak pernah ada, maka Chanyeol tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku tapi nyatanya semua berubah sejak kedatangan anak itu, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Baekhyun. Menyesali semua kata-kataku pada Chanyeol tadi, membentak dan memintanya pergi sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Tempat ini benar-benar akan hancur dalam hitungan menit, aku memejamkan mata bersiap menerima kematianku, mungkin semenit lagi, atau limabelas menit lagi atau bahkan sepuluh menit lagi tergantung kapan semua ini runtuh._

 _Namun aku salah, seseorang membawa tubuhku dalam gendongan nya menatapku dengan mata dingin yang menenangkan walau tak setampan Chanyeol tapi dia mendekapku tak membuangku seperti Chanyeol. Aku jelas tahu siapa dia, putra kedua Whirlwinds yang mengesankan, aku tak tahu apa tujuan nya membawaku karna aku hanya pasrah kala itu. Pasrah jika sesampai nanti aku tetap akan mati dengan cara yang berbeda._

e)(o

 _setelah aku dan Baekhyun menikah,_

aku memeluk tubuhnya yang kini berada dalam pelukanku, dia terbangun tengah malam karna tak merasakan keberadaanku didekatnya. Baekhyun memelukku dan sedari tadi berceloteh tentang bagaimana aku dulu mudah sekali tertidur ketika menunggu ibunya datang menjemput dan satu hal yang baru Baekhyun ceritakan padaku bahwa dulu Sohyun memang pernah mengatakan padanya untuk 'bersaing secara sportif' untuk mendapatkan aku, wanita itu benar-benar gila sejak kecil rupanya. Aku mengendus tulang belikat Baekhyun yang terdapat jejak luka disana. Semua ini adalah perbuatan wanita gila yang ambisius itu, lagi pula kenapa juga kami pindah ke California setelah menikah kalau bukan untuk menghindari bertamu dengan wanita gila itu lagi.

"Tidak mengantuk hm?" Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayu, dia hanya menguap lebar-lebarmenjatuhkan kepalanya dibahuku, tangan nya merambat kepunggungku memeluk dengan begitu erat.

"Chanyeol?" suara indah mengalun disamping telingaku, dengan nafas lembut menyapu leherku

"Apa sayang?"

"Kapan kita kembali ke Korea? Ini sudah dua tahun, aku merindukkan ibu"

"Kau ingin kesana? Bertemu wanita gila itu lagi?"

"Chanyeol, dia adikmu"

"Bukan"

"Kumohon"

"Baekhyun," Aku mencoba memperingati lagi pula ini adalah zaman yang _modern_ dimana kau bisa melihat ibu yang jauh disana melalui _video call_ walau itu tak nyata namun dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang mudah kulalui setelah semua kejadian gila itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk ibu Chanyeol," dia mencicit pelan disamping telingaku

"Aku akan meminta ibu untuk kesini, kita bisa—"

"Tapi aku juga rindu rumahku"

"Park Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam ketika suaraku mulai meninggi, dia hanya diam dengan tangan mungilnya turun perlahan dari punggungku. Tubuhnya hendak pergi namun aku menahan nya agar tetap duduk dipangkuanku, aku mengalihkan wajahku kesamping mengecup kepala belakangnya menenangkan dia yang hampir menangis, anak ini benar-benar cengeng tapi sungguh aku mencintainya dengan segala kecengengan itu.

"Maafkan aku, kita akan kesana minggu depan jika kau benar-benar menginginkan nya"

"Tidak usah," Lihat? Dia mulai lagi dengan ssegala rajukan mematikan yang membuat jantungku teremas karna rasa bersalah, harusnya aku tidak membentaknya tadi. Sekarang dia malah diam diatas tubuhku seperti patung, dia menangis dalam diam sampai limabelas menit kami tidak bersuara. Aku hanya mengusap kasar wajahku, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ma-af kan aku Chanyeol," dia masih menangis meminta maaf padahal aku yang salah dan itu semua jelas membuat aku merasa semakin bersalah padanya tapi aku tetap memeluknya hingga semua tangisnya tumpah. Memeluknya adalah salah satu cara ampuh menenangkan tangisan Baekhyun, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi yang otomatis membawa Baekhyun ikut tersandar padaku karna tangan nya mengalung dileherku.

"Aku yang salah sayang, maafkan aku"

"Kita tidak usah ke Korea, aku akan meminta ibu agar bisa kesini nantinya"

"Tidak, kita akan kesana minggu depan. Aku juga rindu," Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukanku membuatku merasa frustasi

"Apa yang kau rindukan selain ibu Chan? Maaf karna aku telah mengajakmu ke sana, aku sangat tahu bahwa kita memiliki kenangan buruk disana terlebih itu kau. Maafkan aku sungguh"

"Kita akan tetap kesana"

"Chanyeol aku mohon," Baekhyun menangis lagi, aku mengangkat kepalanya membawa kami dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang dapat menenangkan hati masing-masing serta meredam emosi yang mulai naik, aku memeluk Baekhyun setelah tautan bibir kami terpisah.

"Aku juga rindu, sampai disana kita akan bermain kesekolah menengah pertama kita dulu," Akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan mengangguk, dia kembali bersandar pada bahuku.

"Bawa aku ke kamar Chan, aku mengantuk," pintanya

" _Hng_ ," menggendongnya seperti koala adalah kesukaan Baekhyun sambil terus memelukku, dia menjauhkan wajahnya menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan nya menatapku dengan binary penuh cinta pada matanya yang basah, bibir manisnya berulang kali mengecup bibirku kemudian tersenyum sampai aku membaringkan tubuhnya memeluknya hangat hingga fajar datang.

e)(o

 _Red pumpkin_ adalah sebuah kawasan bar layaknya kompleks perumahan tempat aku dibesarkan selama enambelas tahun, kawasan itu adalah milik sebuah kelompok mafia bernama _Whirlwinds_ yang diketuai oleh Oh Mansoo. Kebakaran waktu itu adalah sebuah perataan yang disengaja, kawasan bar dulunya sangatlah luas. Seperti sengaja dibangun sebuah kota, fasilitas disini sungguh lengkap tak hanya prostitusi tapi juga tempat penyeludupan narkoba dulunya, ibuku merupakan salah seorang yang mengelola tempat itu dulunya.

Mengapa kawasan illegal tersebut dihanguskan? Untuk menghilangkan bekas, kematian seorang pejabat ternama Korea yang meninggal dunia sehabis bermalam bersama salah seorang jalang disana, dia mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan malam itu yang jelas diketahui adalah perbuatan orang-orang yang ada disana. Pada tahun itu Oh Mansoo ketua besar _Whirlwinds_ berada dirumah sakit, dia sudah sekarat membuat kedua putranya harus bertanggung jawab atas klan mereka.

Ketika salah seorang dari jalang mereka tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian, anak-anak _Whirlwinds_ jelas panik akan keselamatan klan mereka. Bagaimana jika semua prostitusi, penyeludupan dan perbuatan kotor mereka yang lain nya ketahuann? Bisa-bisa mereka mendekap di jeruji besi sementara _Master_ Oh tengah meregang nyawa dirumah sakit. Karna itulah mereka memilih menghancurkan tempat tersebut agar semua jejak hilang dan polisi tidak dapat melanjutkan penyelidikan mengenai kematian Kim Jung dan juga usaha kotor klan _Whirlwinds s_ elama ini.

Aku juga baru mengetahui hal itu dua tahun lalu, juga alasan kematian Kim Jung yang sebenarnya. Malam itu setelah diobati oleh ibu Baekhyun dirumah aku dibawa ke kantor polisi oleh seorang penyidik, ibu Baekhyun sempat menjelaskan bahwa aku masih dibawah umur saat itu tapi polisi mengatakan ini hanya demi penyelidikan..

"Jadi apa urusanmu disana tadi Park Chanyeol?" Aku di investigasi sejak setengah jam yang lalu oleh salah seorang polisi yang ada disana dengan penuh kesopanan karna dia juga tahu bahwa aku anak dibawah umur yang tak mungkin melakukan tindak kejahatan serius dalam kawasan orang dewasa.

"Itu adalah rumahku,"

Polisi tersebut memandangku sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam sudah tak ada orang lain disini kecuali kami dans seorang rekan polisi nya diluar sana, dia menghela nafas karna tak mendapatkan informasi apapun dariku saat itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku ingin meminum kopi sebentar karna sungguh begitu banyak kasus yang harus aku tangani"

Aku mengangguk memilih duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu, aku meremas rambutku saking frustasi dan tertekan nya aku. Bahkan aku tak tahu dimana ibuku saat ini, sungguh kupikir ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku, walau nyatanya aku salah s _ih._

Tempat kosong disebelahku berdecit menandakan seseorang baru saja menempatkan diri mengisinya tapi aku tak peduli karna aku hanya ingin cepat pergi dari sini menemui Baekhyun yang tadi kutinggalkan dalam keadaan tertidur. Aku butuh pelukan nya, aku baru berusia enambelas tahun okay? Jadi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku menyesal telah selamat dari kejadian itu meninggalkan ibu dan adikku namun ada sesuatu yang lain membuatku bahagia bahwa aku selamat bersama Baekhyun..

" _Yo man,_ itu adalah jahitan yang bagus," seseorang disebelahku mengoceh, aku tahu yang dia maksud adalah luka jahit penghuni tengkuk ku tapi aku hanya diam menoleh sebentar ternyata dia Jongin temanku yang tahun lalu berkelahi membuat hubungan kami merenggang aku kemudian kembali memegangi kepalaku.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" dia kembali bertanya ,

"Masalahmu berat ya? aku bisa membantu jika kau mau"

"Kau siapa?" Akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan menoleh padanya, dia hanya tersenyum lebar terlihat bodoh dengan kulit gelapnya itu

"Kenalkan namaku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ingin rasanya aku meninju karna jelas aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Kai anak kelas sebelah.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau mau membantuku tapi kau siapa disini?"

"Aku? Ouh—" ucapan nya terhenti ketika polisi yang tadinya menginvestigasiku keluar dari dalam ruangan nya, dia langsung menyambar bahuku melingkarkan tangan nya dengan sok akrab tersenyum lebar pada polisi tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hai _hyung,_ kenapa temanku bisa ada disini?" alih-alih menjawab dia malah bertanya pada polisi tadi yang nyatanya kakak Jongin, polisi itu menatap dengan rotasi pada mata.

"Karna dia berada dalam proses penyelidikan."

"Wow, kupikir anak berusia seperti dia tak mungkin melakukan kejahatan yang serius."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" Kakak nya kembali bertanya menyesap kopi kemudian duduk dikursi tempat aku diinvestigasi tadi, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa investigasiku tidak serius karna itu aku tak diinvestigasi dalam ruangan berlapis kaca anti peluru seperti pelaku kejahatan pada umumnya.

"Dia seumuran denganku, kau pikir kejahatan yang aku lakukan serius?"

"Itu hanya kenakalan remaja Jongin."

"Nah benar, jadi kurasa kami akan sama."

"Kau mengenalnya?" jelas polisi itu bertanya padaku dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kaku karna jelas aku mengenal Jongin tapi kami tak sedekat seperti yang dikatakan Jongin pada kakaknya, dulu kami bertengkar sampai hidung Jongin berdarah dan pelipisku lebam yang bahkan aku sudah lupa apa penyebabnya.

"Dia keluar dari kawasan _Red pumpkin_ tadi sore"

"Hah?—" Jongin melotot menatapku tak percaya "—Kau sudah bermain dengan para jalang Chanyeol?" dia bertanya dengan raut kaget yang jelas dibuat-buat membuat ku ingin marah karna aku ingat bahwa ibuku adalah salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai sungguh.

"Bukan, itu rumahku"

"Kurasa dia adalah korban yang selamat _hyung,_ kau berlebihan. Aku bawa dia, kami harus melanjutkan _game online_ yang tertunda tadi siang"

"Kau pikir kantor polisi tempat bermain-main Kim Jongin?" Kakak nya terlihat marah, namun kemudian memijit pelipisnya dengan mata terpejam kelelahan.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk datang kembali maka kau harus menjelaskan semua yang kau tahu Chanyeol, sekarang pulanglah. Dan kau Jongin, jangan berani-berani membuat kerusuhan lagi di tempat kau bermain _game online_ itu"

" _What the—"_

"Jangan mengumpat!"

" _Oke oke,_ aku akan pergi dan izinkan aku membawa temanku ya"

"Terserah kau saja, masih banyak yang harus kuurus"

Kami keluar beriringan, Jongin bukanlah anak yang penurut terlihat dari penampilan kusutnya yang tak jauh berbeda dariku, aku memperhatikan dia berjalan memasukkan tangan dalam saku celana mengangguk akrab dengan rekan kakak nya yang berjaga diluar tadi, aku mengikuti dari belakang. Kami berjalan dibawah temaram lampu taman didepan kantor polisi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya meghadapku memandang dar atas hingga bawah.

"Lama tak berbicara denganmu Chanyeol?" Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya

Dia kembali berjalan, tangan nya menggapai apapun yang ada disampingnya melucuti dedaunan yang tumbuh disekitar taman bersiul kecil, menendang bebatuan kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia adalah anak yang baik, secara teknis kami mulai bersahabat kembali dari sini.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah dia kakakmu?"

"Karna luka jahitmu keren _bung!_ "

"Alasan macam apa itu," aku berdecih ketika dia ikut mencibir karna kata-kataku

" _Well,_ beberapa tahun lalu aku hanya diam melihat seorang laki-laki meremas rambutnya dikantor polisi karna adiknya memecahkan kaca mobil seseorang"

"Apa kau sedang menceritakan kenakalanmu?"

"Peka sekali, _Yo_ Jong!" dia meneriaki seseorang yang berjalan sama santainya dari ujung sana dengan panggilan Jong seperti namanya, Jongdae.

"Chanyeol!" si mulut besar setengah berlari menghampiri kami, dia memelukku dengan erat seakan kami teman lama yang tak pernah bertemu.

"Dia keluar dari rumahnya membawa Baekhyun dan kakakku malah menangkapnya"

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa _Red pumpkin_ menjadi rata _bung?_ "

"Aku lelah, lain kali saja. _Ngomong-ngomong_ terimakasih Jongin"

"Kai," dia meralat dengan cepat

" _Hng,_ terimakasih Kai"

"Jangan canggung begitu, bisakah kita melupakan masalah lama?" dia mengulurkan tangan nya padaku, kemudian memelukku penuh rasa persabatan setelah uluran tangan nya kuterima, inilah yang dinamakan sahabat. Dia datang disaat kau sulit bukan nya senang.

Malam itu aku pulang larut sekitar jam sepuluh karna bermain _game online_ bersama duo Jong, mereka mengantarku pulang berjalan kaki. Jantungku berdenyut ketika membuka pintu rumah Baekyun melihat sahabat lemahku itu tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut. Kurasa dia keluar kamar saat ibunya sudah tertidur, aku berjalan kearahnya mengangkat tubuh ringan nya menuju kamar karna jelas kakinya masih membiru karna kecelakaan tadi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya Baek?" aku menghentikan langkah didepan pintu ketika dia memanggilku.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu dari tadi"

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Ibu sudah tidur saat aku keluar mencarimu"

"Maaf," ucapku kembali membuka pintu kamar membaringkan tubuh kami berdua diatas ranjang milik Baekhyun, aku memeluknya karna aku benar-benar membutuhkan dia saat ini. Baekhyun hanya balas memelukku melanjutkan tidurnya tapi malam itu aku benar-benar tak tidur karna aku merasa hancur, aku sepenuhnya bergantung pada Baekhyun dan ibunya saat ini. Hidupku, Baekhyun adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup saat ini karna rumah, dan keluargaku disini sekarang.

e)(o

Mengingat wanita gila yang adalah adikku itu kejadian itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum kami lulus sekolah menengah atas, sepertinya tahun terakghir sekolahku selalu berjalan buruk. Setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu dengan Sohyun aku kembali bertemu dengan nya disebuah bar, Jongin adalah tipe yang suka mabuk-mabukkan walau aku tak suka dengan suasana bar karna semua kembali mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu nyatanya aku harus kesini lagi bersama temanku menemani Jongin yang tengah dirundung duka setelah sang pujaan hati—Kyungsoo menolak cintanya tadi siang untuk kesekian kali.

Baekhyun sudah kuantar pulang ke _flat_ juga sudah diberi izin menemani Jongin malam ini bersama Jongdae, seorang wanita mengarahkan gelas entah yang keberapa pada Jongin namun aku jelas menangkap matanya terarah padaku, aku tidaklah mabuk seperti Jongin tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dan tak memperhatikan wajahnya berfokus pada temanku yang sedang mabuk.

"Aku mau vodka Joohyun," wanita itu hanya mengangguk mengambilkan minuman lagi, tapi aku menarik Jongin untuk keluar dari bar tak ingin dia lebih mabuk lagi dari ini sementara Jongdae sudah bersama wanita-wanita diujung sana.

Diluar bar aku melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan _hoodie_ putih milikku dan celana jens donker dengan tatapan marahnya menatapku, diamenghampiriku mengabaikan Jongin yang sempoyongan terlepas dari genggamanku memeluk erat tubuhku dengan isakan kecil yang keluar.

"Jika yang kau katakana menemani Jongin adalah ke bar maka aku tak akan mengizinkan Chanyeol," Kata-katanya sedingin angin malam membuatku mau tak mau balas memeluknya, tanpa menyadari Jongin sudah kembali kedalam bar.

"Maaf," Aku merasakan tubuh dingin Baekhyun bergetar

"Chanyeol, Jongin"

"Huh?" Aku tak lagi menemukan Jongin disebelah kami, menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun memasuki bar untuk menemukan Jongin, aku jelas melihat tatapan lapar lelaki-lelaki brengsek menatap Baekhyun yang nyatanya sudah menggunakan pakaian tertutup. Ingin aku meninju rahang mereka semua bergeser. Aku meremas tangan Baekhyun masih mencari keberadaan Jongin yang nyatanya kembali pada meja tadi menyesap minuman yang diberikan Joohyun atau mungkin—Sohyun. Mataku melebar sempurna melihat senyum miring wanita itu kearah kami.

"Lama tak bertemu Chanyeol," dia menyeringai, tapi kenapa sekarang namanya Joohyun? Aku buru-buru menarik Baekhyun keluar dari bar tak peduli lagi dengan Jongin alcohol atau Jongdae yang mabuk wanita. Aku jelas merasakan tangan Baekhyun dingin dan bergetar dalam genggamanku sementara wanita tadi masih menatap kami dari belakang.

"Baekhyun dengar," Aku menyandarkan Baekhyun pada dinding diujung bar, wajahnya tampak _shock_ menatapku dengan mata berlinang, dia menyambarku dalam pelukan membenamkan tangisnya dalam dekapanku.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia adalah Sohyun Baek, aku hanya memperhatikan Jongin sejak memasuki bar," dia menggeleng dalam memelukku semakin erat membuatku merasa bersalah. Mungkin Baekhyun berpikir bahwa aku sengaja bertemu Sohyun tanpa dia tahu tapi aku sendiri sama s _hock_ nya dengan Baekhyun ketika kembali melihat adikku dengan sungguh berbeda. Dia masih tujuh belas tahun tapi sudah terlihat dewasa karna bekerja di bar ini.

"Jongin masih didalam Chan," Baekhyun berbisik padaku, aku merogoh saku ku mengeluarkan ponsel menelpon Jongdae yang masih berada didalam sana.

"Jong?"

" _Yo man, ada apa?"_ terdengar suara Jongin diujung sana semangat sekali membalas telponku dia sepertinya tengah bermain dengan para wanita, dasar kepala kotak itu.

"Aku harus pulang duluan karna sesuatu bisakah kau yang menjaga Jongin didalam?"

" _Ck! Si hitam merepotkan, ya sudah sana"_

"Terimakasih _bung_!"

" _Dia juga temanku"_ sambungan terputus diujung sana dan aku kembali memeluk Baekhyun, dia masih memelukku erat karna kaget, aku berusaha menenangkan nya.

"Kita pulang?"

"Hm," dia hanya mengangguk lesu

"Mau ku gendong _princess_?"

"Aku laki-laki Chanyeol"

"Baiklah _prince,_ mau ku gendong?"

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Ayolaah~"

Dia kelihatan tak lagi menolak naik keatas punggungku yang telah berjongkok didepan nya, Baekhyun menguatkan lingkaran tangan nya dileherku walau tak sampai membuatku sesak. Dia menghirup aromaku dalam-dalam kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Kau bau alcohol Chanyeol"

"Itu karna Jongin tadi mabuk-mabukan"

"Kau tidak minum bukan?"

"Tidak _kok_ "

"Janga bohong _please,_ " dia berkata seolah aku berbohong, tapi aku hanya diam saja terus melangkah jauh menuju flat kami. Seletah percakapan itu tak ada lagi yang membuka suara, aku menutup pintu dengan kaki kemudian menurunkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

Aku hendak pergi tapi tiba-tiba tangan nya melingkari perutku, menyandarkan kepanya dipunggungku terus diam beberapa saat. Baekhyun yang seperti ini yang aku kurang suka, dia yang biasanya cerewet sekarang jadi diam.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Kau yakin tidak minum tadi walau hanya segelas?"

Aku dongkol mendengar pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun, dengan pelan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya yang berada di perutku, aku membalik tubuh berlutut di depan nya meraih pinggang Baekhyun hingga wajah kami sejajar. Tanpa aba-aba aku mencium bibir Baekhyun, menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian sementara dia hanya diam dan memejamkan mata, beberapa saat aku mulai mengakses lidahku untuk membelit miliknya didalam sana saling berbagi saliva.

Tubuhku merangkak naik membaringkan Baekhyun yang telah melingkarkan tangan nya dileherku, kami terus bercumbu sampai kurasa Baekhyun kehabisan nafas dan mendorong pelan dadaku. Dia teregah menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat aku artikan kemudian merangkul leherku untuk mengecup sekali lagi bibirku, ini membingungkan memang karna dia bukanlah kekasihku tapi ciuman adalah hal yang biasa bagi kamu berdua apalagi seperti tadi saat Baekhyun tak percaya bahwa aku tak minum alcohol di bar tadi.

"Apa mulutku rasa alcohol?"

"Tidak, rasanya seperti permen _mint_ "

"Tadi aku memakan itu dari pada meminum alkohol, itu pahit"

"Aku suka Chanyeol"

"Mau lagi?"

"Boleh kah?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu pikirku, jika aku tak boleh aku tak akan menawarkan padanya saat ini. Baekhyun hanya kembali memejamkan matanya member tanda bahwa aku bisa kembali mencumbu bibirnya, dia melenguh ketika lidahku kembali membelit keluar masuk didalam mulutnya dalam posisi tertindih seperti ini.

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa? Asal kau tidak meminta pergi ke bulan saja"

"Miliki aku mala mini _please,_ " dia memohon, memelukku menyembunyika wajahnya. Mungkin karna malu atau apa aku juga tak tahu tapi sungguh aku senang dengan permintaan sahabatku ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa Chan, aku hanya asal biacara tadi kita tidak memiliki hub—"

"Jika kau butuh, aku akan membantumu Baekhyun"

"Terimakasih Chanyeol," itulah pertama kalinya aku dan Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang dikatakan luar biasa karna desahan dan erangan. Aku akan ceritakan _detail_ nya lain kali karna pikiranku justru terbang pada apa yang terjadi seminggu setelahnya.

e)(o

" _Sehun?"_

" _Hng?"_

" _Bisakah kau miliki aku mala mini?"_

" _Tak biasanya kau yang meminta duluan"_

" _Tapi setelahnya berikan apapun yang aku minta, bagaimana?"_

" _Baiklah, apapun. Bukalah bajumu untukku Joohyun-ah"_

 _Aku benar-benar gila setelah melihat mereka pergi tadi, Chanyeol semakin tampan tapi Baekhyun juga semakin cantik hatiku seakan diremas oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata ketika mereka bergandengan tangan pergi meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya, hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Karna aku tak diam seperti dulu lagi, aku akan membunuh apa yang telah merebut milikku!_

e)(o

Haluuuu ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya, kenapa Chanyeol bilang adik nya gila coba?

Jangan lupa tinggalin komentar nya teman-teman


	5. Chapter 4

_**1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of January**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[1 February 2018]**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Sebenarnya Red pumpkin hanya satu dari sekian banyak usaha kotor yang dilakukan oleh ayahku, master dari Whirlwinds tak akan mungkin bisa menjadi kaya raya hanya dengan satu cabang usaha yang disebut labu merah itu. Lagi pula Whirlwinds itu klan mafia yang besar bukan sekedar tikus jalanan yang dikejar oleh polisi kami lebih dari itu, oke._

 _Kami memiliki berbagai macam usaha diluar sana,ngomonng-ngomong namaku Oh Sehun aku adalah putra bungsu dari Oh Mansoo yang merupakan master dalam klan kami, aku pindah ke Korea saat aku baru akan memasuki SMP, tau apa yang kutemukan? Seorang gadis kecil yang selalu mengganggu dua orang pacaran sepulang sekolah. Bukan, tentu saja aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah mereka karna aku disekolahkan oleh ayahku di sekolah yang ternama dengan anak-anak yang hanya satu level denganku._

 _Sore itu aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat gadis itu cemberut dijalanan, karna itu dengan iseng aku mengikutinya memasuki sebuah sekolah menengah pertama dan disana dia hanya mengganggu dua orang teman nya. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kami memiliki sebuah ikatan layaknya takdir karna dia merupakan salah satu anak dari pesuruh Whirlwinds yang baru aku tahu dua tahun setelahnya, ini sungguh menarik pikirku. Namanya Kim Sohyun,_

" _Ini adalah putri angkatku, namanya Kim Sohyun," Bibi Taeyeon adalah ibu angkat Sohyun yang merupakan ketua Red pumpkin. Kakakku mengajakku kesini bukan karna ingin menyuruhku meniduri jalang-jalang yang ada disini tapi karna ayah kami sedang sakit._

" _Aku Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu Taeyeon-ssi," Jelas aku melihat Taeyeon meringis kala aku memanggil namanya seakan kami seumuran tapi siapa peduli toh dia merupakan bawahan ayahku itu artinya dia juga bawahanku._

 _Bebrapa bulan setelah pertemuan itu aku dikagetkan dengan kakakku penuh emosi memasuki rumah kami, seorang pejabat bernama Kim Jung mati dalam kawasan Red pumpkin setelah bermalam dengan jalang disana dan parahnya jalang tersebut tertangkap basah oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku juga emosi karna aku tak pernah melihat kakak ku semarah ini, aku mencintai dia jadi tak akan aku biarkan seorangpun membuatnya bersedih._

 _Kalian tahu? Aku tak pernah menyesal berpikir pendek untuk menghancurkan tempat itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam setelah Taeyeon dibawa kerumah kami dan dibunuh. Karna setelah Red pumpkin hancur aku menemukan gadis pengganggu tersebut terbaring tak berdaya didepan salah satu pintu rumah disana, aku menyeringai._

 _Membawanya pulang bukan tanpa alasan tapi aku ingin membuatnya tunduk padaku, aku tak sudi memanggilnya dengan nama yang sama seperti orang lain memanggil namanya, Oh Joohyun. Aku mengubah marganya karna dia adalah istriku, aku memang tidak menikahinya karna aku tahu kami bersekolah lagipula dia tidak akan bersekolah lagi, dia hanya akan membuka kedua kakinya untukku membakar cemburu pada kakak yang tak pernah menerima cintaku. Hanya saja dia itu terlalu gila dia kelihatan seperti psikopat, dan beruntung aku tak pernah mencintainya sama sekali karna hatiku masih mengukir indah nama Oh Luhan didalam nya. Akan aku tunggu Luhan menyerah kemudian menyatakan perasaan nya padaku suatu hari nanti, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan hati ini._

" _Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"_

" _Menurutmu kenapa?" Aku balas bertanya ketika gadis itu membuka matanya dengan benar, tubuhnya sudah diobati oleh dokter keluarga kami tadi dan Luhan benar-benar terlihat cemburu ketika melihat aku menggendong gadis ini memasuki rumah, rasanya ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika aku melihat ekspresi membuang muka Luhan tadi._

" _Apa kau akan membunuhku?"_

" _Ck! Jadi untuk apa aku mengobati semua lukamu itu? Kau pikir aku psikopat"_

" _Tentu saja! Kau bahkan tega membunuh banyak orang"_

" _Itu karna mereka pantas mendapatkan nya, sekarang tidurlah dan bersiap untuk besok pagi"_

 _Aku pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, dia anak yang penurut. Kupikir dia sudah tak memiliki lagi rasa malu atau semacamnya, dia kelihatan seperti orang mati rasa setiap harinya. Tersenyum hanya bila diperlukan saja, padahal aku akui senyum nya lumayan cantik walau tak secantik senyuman Luhan pastinya. Aku ingat pertama kali aku memaksanya melakukan seks denganku saat aku duduk dikelas dua sekolah menengah atas, aku benci mengakuinya tapi alasan dia kupelihara dengan baik sampai sekarang adalah tubuhnya. Dia pemuas nafsuku, aku tak mau tidur dengan jalang yang setiap hari dimasuki oleh orang lain, itu tak akan sehat._

" _Aku akan bertunangan dengan Suho dari Unicorn untuk memperluas klan kita," Luhan mengucapkan itu kelewat santai membuat piring diatas mejaku remuk menghantam lantai_

" _Apa kau bilang!? Untuk memperluas klan? Kau menolakku dengan alasan kita adalah sesame laki-laki lalu apa bedanya aku dengan Suho Brengsek! Apa kau sadar kalau dia sudah beristri?"_

" _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Oh Sehun! Klan kita tak akan bisa terus berjalan jika seperti ini, dan kau adalah adikku, Aku mencintaimu Sehun tapi kita tak bisa melakukan ini! INI SALAH!" Luhan berteriak kalap membuat semua maid yang menyaksikan kami terdiam seperti patung._

" _Apanya yang salah!? Tak aka nada yang melarang kita karna Mansoo sudah mati"_

" _Jaga bicaramu brengsek. Dia ayahku!"_

 _Luhan pergi, dia meninggalkan aku dipandangi para maid ditengah ruang makan. Aku marah, kecewa dan benci padanya tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengngkap kan itu semua karna rasa cintaku padanya juah lebih besar terpupuk sejak kami masih balita. Dia selalu menjagaku, memelukku dan menyayangiku karna itulah aku tak bisa menyakitinya._

" _Kau akan menyesalinya Luhan"_

 _Malam itu aku memasuki kamar anak jalang yang menjadi jalangku, dia duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang tak kaget sama sekali ketika aku memasuki kamar kemudian berjalan kearahnya membuka paksa helaian handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Dia menangis tapi aku tak peduli._

" _Cukup buka kedua kakimu dan desahkan namaku, Jalang!"_

 _Semua terjadi begitu saja, tangisan Joohyun bahkan tak terdengar olehku. Aku membiarkan darah mengalir dari lubang nya ketika aku menghujamnya setelah semua selesai aku keluar dari sana tanpa berkata apapun padanya, aku memang brengsek pikirku ketika melihat Luhan tertidur meringkuk didepan pintu kamar Joohyun saat aku keluar, wajahnya penuh tangisan dan lelah. Aku mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan memasuki kamar kami memeluknya hingga pagi datang._

 _Meskipun begitu Joohyun tak pernah kelihatan membenciku, dia hanya akan melaksakan tugasnya membuka paha ketika aku memintanya dan setelah selesai aku akan pergi lagi sampai itu terulang puluhan kali. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, aku pikir dengan membiarkan nya hidup mewah dirumahku sudah cukup untuk membayar harga lubangnya itu. Sampai suatu hari dia meminta ku menidurinya sepulang kerja, aku tentu saja tak keberatan juga dengan apa yang dia minta setelahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan._

e)(o

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Chanyeol menggendongku dipunggung lebarnya, apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa didalam gendongan Chanyeol adalah tempat paling nyaman yang aku miliki? Iya, itu tidak bohong sama sekali. Menyandarkan pipiku pada pundaknya merasakan kenyamanan disana, Chanyeol sesekali berhenti memperbaiki gendongan ku. Dia menutup pintu dengan satu tangan karna aku masih bergantung pada lehernya.

Aku bertanya apa dia tadi meminum alkohol atau tidak dan Chanyeol sepertinya kesal karna aku terus bertanya, aku hanya penasaran. Aku tak suka jika Chanyeol minum alkohol, dia mencium bibirku membuatku mengecap rasa mulutnya karna lidah Chanyeol memporak-porandakan mulut dan juga hatiku tentunya. Dia memang selalu bisa membuatku kacau, aku hanya takut Chanyeol dimiliki orang lain jadi aku tak pernah menyesal memintanya meniduriku malam itu.

"Eugh.. Chanyeollieh," Aku mendesahkan namanya saat Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gerakan dibawah sana, aku tak mengerti karna aku seakan kehilangan akal sehat ku ketika Chanyeol menerobosku tadi. Rasanya memang sakit tapi Chanyeol itu pintar sekali, dia menciumku membuatku terlena dengan ciuman nya kemudian bergerak sementara aku menikmati cumbuan nya.

Tadinya dia hanya menciumku, dia kelihatan ragu saat membuka semua pakaian yang aku kenakan karna bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi kami tapi kemudian dia tetap melakukan nya. Melakukan dengan lembut berusaha rileks dengan kegiatan kami, Chanyeol memang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku sampai sekarang tapi ketika melihat dia memperlakukan aku dengan penuh cinta tak akan salah jika aku berpikir bahwa dia menyayangiku bahkan sampai mau berbagi ranjang denganku.

"Chanyeol Chanyeol…" aku terus memanggil namanya dalam pejaman mata karna ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku, dia melepas semuanya kemudian terjatuh menindih tubuhku dengan nafas tak beraturan. Jemariku membelai rambut Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tak berat sekarang.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu," Akhirnya aku mengatakan nya juga pada Chanyeol walau aku tahu dia tak akan membalas nya, dia hanya bangkit menatapku kemudian kambali menyatukan bibir kami kali ini hanya kecupan biasa diiringi senyuman manis nya diakhir.

"Tidurlah," aku hanya menurut ketika Chanyeol memintaku untuk tidur, kami tidur dalam keadaan telanjang hingga fajar. Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu memberikan harapan padaku? Kapan kau akan mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ padaku Chanyeol? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?

.

Ketika aku bangun tidur pagi harinya aku tak menemukan Chanyeol di tempat tidur kami, aku sudah mengenakan baju dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol. Dia memasangkan kemeja biru yang dia pakai semalam padaku, astaga aku merona mengingat semalam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku. Sungguh!

Drttt… Drttt

Aku mendengar ponselku bordering diatas nakas seberang tempat tidurku, dengan cepat aku berdiri kesana tapi astaga demi rumah nanas spongebob pantat ku terasa sakit sekali. Aku kembali duduk menekuk lutut tanpa peduli dengan ponselku, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku karna rasa sakit dibawah sana sebenarnya aku juga sedih karna Chanyeol entah kemana sekarang. Aku merindukan dia, aku kan sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku kadang merindukan Chanyeol walau dia tepat berada didepanku.

Puk~

Sebuah handuk jatuh diatas kepalaku, sedikit basah. Aku mendongak mendapati Chanyeol bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah handuk lagi melilit dipinggangnya, rambutnya basah. Ya Tuhan, betapa tampan nya Chanyeol, aku ingin menangis lagi saking tampan nya pria kecintaanku ini, aku tak sadar sama sekali ketika mataku kembali berkaca-kaca memandang Chanyeol.

"Hei kenapa menangis? Apa sakit sekali? Atau apa kau menyesal telah—"

Chanyeol tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika aku menghambur dalam pelukan nya, memeluk perut Chanyeol menenggelamkan tangisku disana. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus kepalaku yang masih berbungkus handuk tadi. Chanyeol bisakah kau dengar detak jantuungku sekarang? Aku hampir gila karnamu, aku menginginkanmu Chanyeol. Sangat!

"Maafkan aku sayang," dia duduk ditepi ranjang kembali memelukku. Tubuhku menegang ketika Chanyeol memanggilku dengan kata sayang, apa aku bermimpi? Aku masih tidur? Tapi kenapa aku bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol basah? Aku ingin menjerit tapi suaraku sama sekali tak keluar.

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun… hei, kenapa diam saja. Astaga Baekhyun jangan membuatku tak—"

"Hiks…. Bisa kau ulangi lagi Chanyeol, kumohon."

"Apa?"

"S-sayang?"

"Kau menangis karna aku memanggilmu sayang?" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya mengusap wajahnya, dia mulai merangkak mengukungku diantara lengan nya sedangkan aku terpojok pada kepala ranjang. Mata indahnya menatapku tanpa berkedip membuat kepercayaan diriku menurun. Aku belum mandi, belum mencici muka, juga aku habis menangis, pasti aku jelek sekali sekarang tapi Chanyeol malah tak henti-hentinya menatapku membuatku mau tak mau membuang wajah karna aku malu setengah mati.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku memanggilmu sayang?"

"A-apa itu artinya kau menyayangiku?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini kelihatan seperti aku tak menyayangimu Baekhyun?"

"T-tapi—"

"Aku menyayangimu Baekhyunee, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Prioritasku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu? Aku tentu saja sayang padamu Baek"

Bagaikan api yang disiram air, hatiku terasa sakit ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kami adalah _sa ha bat_ tak bisakah dia menaggapku lebih? Selalu saja seperti ini. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku benar-benar mencintainya sampai aku tak bisa kecewa padanya, semua sudah terbutakan oleh cinta karna itu aku selalu menelan mentah-mentah rasa sakit seperti ini.

Tanganku mengalungi lehernya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol kembali menangis, dia seperti biasa selalu menenangkan aku dengan elusan dan pelukan sayangnya. Memberikan kecupan ringan serta kata-kata penenang yang bagiku terasa seperti mantra dan aku selalu menurut padanya, aku menyayangi Chanyeol seperti apapun dia menyayangi dan menganggapku dia tetaplah Chanyeol ku.

"Chanyeol?"

"Apa semalam itu…"

"Hm, aku sendiri tak tahu. Jongin memanggilnya dengan nama Joohyun jadi aku tak terlalu memperhatian nya."

"Jangan kesana lagi, kumohon."

"Apapun untukmu," Chanyeol mengecup pelipisku kemudian kembali memeluk dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya, lelaki pilihanku adalah yang terbaik. Kata orang cinta pertama tak pernah menjadi nyata, aku bahkan hampir mempercayai itu karna hingga saat ini Chanyeol tak membalas cintaku, dia memang cinta pertamaku _ngomong-ngomong._

Aku melepas pelukan Chanyeol karna merasa ingin pipis, aku ingin berdiri tapi rasanya sakit sekali kupikir mana yang lebih baik? Menahan pipis atau menahan sakit? Jadi kuputuskan untuk menahan sakit saja dari pada pipis ku tidak jadi keluar, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengangkang karna menahan sakit namun baru empat langkah aku berjalan tubuhku sudah digendong oleh seseorang dan siapa dia kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Harusnnya minta tolong kalau memang sakit."

" _Hng_ ," aku malu sekali ketika Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata nakal, seperti bukan Chanyeol. Serius, biasanya dia tidak pernah kelihatan begitu bahagia dengan pandangan nakal seperti itu bahkan pada wanita sekalipun sekarang lagi-lagi aku merona karna si tiang ini.

Chanyeol menurunkan ku dilantai dingin kamar mandi, aku pikir dia akan keluar setelahnya tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia masih berdiri disana menatapku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa padahal aku sungguh menahan malu sekarang.

"Kau tidak keluar?"

"Mengusirku?"

"B-bukan seperti itu Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku malu," Aku menundukkan kepalaku setelahnya

"Aku bahkan sudah mencium setiap senti dari tubuhmu Baekhyun, aku sudah pernah melihatmu telanjang. Untuk apa malu padaku?"

"Tetap saja, malu."

"Pipislah,"

Ayolah, kapan aku mengalah pada Chanyeol? kata-katanya adalah mantra yang akan selalu aku turuti, aku sama sekali tidak merasa Chanyeol itu menyebalkan tapi aku malu sekali ketika pipis dan dia menatapi kepunyaanku seperti tanpa berkedip. Wajahku terbakar oke, sekarang terasa menyebalkan. Ingin aku melototinya sampai ketika aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping bibir Chanyeol langsung mencium bibirku, tangan nya mendorong bahuku agar duduk pada _closet_ kemudian kembali menciumku dengan penuh nafsu, aku hanya diam berusaha sebisa mungkin membalas ciuman tuhan aku malu sekali.

"Eugh," Aku melenguh ketika ciuman kami terlepas, Chanyeol memandangku bersama tatapan sayunya.

"Kau tahu Baek—" dia mengelus sepanjang tulang pipiku, menatap mataku dengan mata kelam yang indah miliknya "—seseorang yang mencoba narkoba pasti akan kecanduan? Lihatlah bibirmu, seperti narkoba. Aku hampir sakau."

"Khusus untukmu gratis," Aku mengucapkan malu-malu karna aku rasanya terbang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bibirku adalah narkoba. Dia tersenyum, memeluk tubuhku kembali menggendongku menuju kamar, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hari minggu.

e)(o

Pulang sekolah Chanyeol selalu menggendongku selama dua hari belakangan setelah dia melakukan 'itu' denganku, jujur saja sebenarnya sudah tidak sakit lagi tapi entah kenapa aku selalu digendong oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan jalanku sudah tidak mengangkang lagi, Chanyeol membuatku merona karna tindakan nya. Ingat? Chanyeol itu selalu jadi pusat perhatian dan dengan dia menggendongku seperti ini dia tambah menjadi pusat perhatian, aku kesal sekali jadinya. Ditambah lagi dia tambah perhatian padaku ; mengabilkan makanan untukku saat dikantin atau membantu ku menjawab soal dengan memberikan jawaban nya ketika kami melaksanakan ujian, Chanyeol itu siswa pintar sedangkan aku bahkan tak bisa memasuki sepuluh besar dikelas.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian malam itu Chanyeol selalu menciumku saat akan tidur, dia akan menciumku, memasukkan lidahnya, bahkan mengelus-ngelus tubuhku dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai kegiatan kami, aku tidak bohong karna aku juga menyukai kegiatan ini jadi kami terus melakukan nya setiap malam. Tak lebih, hanya ciuman dan kecupan sebelum tidur atau kadang sedikit desahan dariku karna Chanyeol selalu menggodaku dengan tangan nakalnya.

 _Weekend_ ini rencananya aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke _Lotte World_ untuk bermain, karna seminggu kemarin kami melaksakan Ujian Nasional yang benar-benar menyulitkan bagiku untungnya Chanyeol selalu baik memberikan jawaban nya padaku secara diam-diam.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya Chanyeol?"

"Aku akan tunggu diluar," Chanyeol tampan sekali bahkan aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin dari sini, dia mengeanakan kaos berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru cerah dibagian luarnya. Aku kembali memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan kemudian terakhir member mataku sedikit _eyeliner_ agar terlihat lebih tegas.

Aku berharap ini akan menjadi hari yang indah, kami akan memakan banyak makanan nantinya juga berjalan-jalan. Kenapa aku merasa ini akan menjadi seperti kencan sekarang? Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa panas sebelum membuka pintu flat kami namun aku menyesal karna yang aku temukan adalah sesuatu yang membuat _mood_ ku hancur seketika, disana berdiri Chanyeol yang memeluk Sohyun ralat namanya Joohyun sekarang. Gadis itu menangis terisak memeluk leher Chanyeol membuat hatiku seakan diremas sesuatu tak kasat mata sekarang, aku benci mengatakan nya tapi aku cemburu ketika Chanyeol malah mengusap kepala Joohyun yang menangis itu.

Aku berbalik kea rah berlawanan, kurasa aku akan pergi ke _Lotte world_ sendirian ketimbang bersama Chanyeol yang pakaian nya beraroma sama dengan Joohyun, aku marah, kecewa tapi aku tak tahu harus marah pada siapa karna nyatanya aku tak seharusnya cemburu, aku bukan kekasih Chanyeol. Aku sama sekali tak punya hak untuk cemburu padanya terlebih Joohyun itu sudah seperti adiknya. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri.

Pikiranku melayang-layang ketika matahari sudah mulai beranjak senja, berjalan sendirian pulang menyusuri kota mengingatkanku bagaimana dulu aku pulang ketika pertama kali dimarahi Chanyeol setelah mengantar buku sejarahnya. Aku ingin Chanyeol juga mengikutiku seperti dulu sekarang tapi dia bahkan tak muncul-muncul, aku memikirkan Chanyeol tentu saja. Apa dia tidak mencariku sama sekali? Kenapa dia tidak mengejarku? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pergi? Percayalah walau aku pergi duluan tapi aku menunggunya, menunggu dia mencariku kemudian menerjangku dalam pelukan nya seperti biasanya saat dia khawatir tapi sekarang tidak. Apa aku tidak penting baginya? Hampir saja aku menangis sebelum seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"I-iya, anda siapa?"

"Aku Oh Sehun dari _Whirlwinds,_ " jantungku hampir beku ketika dia menyebut dirinya dari _Whirlwinds_ karna aku tahu pasti apa itu yang dia katakan, organisasi yang telah meratakan tempat tinggal Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu. Seketika ketakutan memenuhi pikiranku, aku ingin lari atau mungkin bumi bisa menelanku saat ini, yang dihadapanku bukanlah orang biasa tapi Oh Sehun.

"Ikutlah denganku, kau mau bertemu Chanyeol bukan?"

Ketakutanku semakin bertambah ketika dia menyebut nama Chanyeol, apa Chanyeolku dalam bahaya sekarang? Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih bagaimana khawatirnya aku pada Chanyeol sekarang, sungguh aku ingin segera bertemu dengan dia setelah seharian menghindar. Oh _Jesus_ , harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol tadi, harusnya aku menghampiri mereka dan mengajak Chanyeol pergi bersamaku. Aku mulai menangis dalam diam sedikit terisak mengikuti langkah Sehun memasuki mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, Sehun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai aku memijakkan kakiku dirumahnya.

"Masuklah."

Sesuai perintahnya aku hanya menurut masuk kedalam rumah mewah bagaikan istana tersebut. Aku tak akan heran semegah apa rumah ini karna nyatanya ini adalah sarang mafia besar yang dilingkupi oleh seibu penjaga, jika saja saat ini aku akan dibunuh tak akan ada cara untuk keluar dari kandang _Whirlwinds_ selain patuh mengikuti kemauannya.

"Belok kanan," Sehun terus mengiutiku dari belakang memberikan arah mana yang harus aku tempuh sekarang, kakiku melangkah menyusuri lorong panjang kemudian berhenti disebuah kamar.

"Kau boleh masuk dan nikmati, aku hanya akan menonton"

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun-ssi?"

"Chanyeolmu itu, dia didalam," Sehun membukakan pintu yang tadinya tertutup.

Ketika aku membalikkan wajahku yang aku lihat adalah Chanyeolku, dia terikat meronta-ronta,, mulutnya disumpal dengan lakban seperti korban penculikan, dia berkeringat dan aku pikir dia sudah lama sekali disini dua orang _bodyguard_ dibelakang kursinya, manik nya bertubrukan dengan manikku dia melotot dengan wajah memohon padaku membuatku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi setelah kepalaku dibenturkan oleh seseorang kepintu membatku sadar kenapa Chanyeol tampak memohon padaku, harusnya aku tak disini, harusnya aku tak mengikuti Oh Sehun karna aku malah kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"Jika kau berani melawan maka Chanyeol akan dipukuli oleh _bodyguard_ disana, kau paham Byun?"

Alunan suara Joohyun terdengar seperti suara setan ditelingaku, dia menjambaki rambutku, melukai semua bagian tubuhku. Aku tak melawan, hanya memejamkan mata agar Chanyeolku baik-baik saja, aku mendengar Chanyeol menjerit tertahan dibalik lakban mulutnya. Dia mengatakan kata-kata tak jelas seperti meneriaki nama Joohyun dengan lantang tapi Joohyun psikopat itu seolah tuli terus memukuliku dengan sumpah serapahnya menuangkan segala kebencian nya padaku.

"Aku yang seharusnya selalu dipeluk oleh Chanyeol! kenapa? Kenapa kau datang dalam hidup kami jalang!"

"Kau seharusnya mati Baekhyun, mati saja kau!"

"Aku membencimu Baekhyun, aku benci bagaimana kau selalu lebih dari pada aku dimata Chanyeol. kau tahu? Kau tahu kenapa Kim Jung itu mati!? Karna dia ayahku!"

"Alasan kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkanku adalah dia, dia sudah membunuh ibuku dan mencampakkan aku di bar itu! Chanyeol tak memilihku karna aku anak buangan bukan anak manja sepertimu! Karna itu aku membenci Kim Jung, keparat itu mati setelah aku menusuknya puluhan kali, seharusnya kau juga sama karna tak ada yang bisa menghalangi jalanku," Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam merobek tulang belikatku setelah jeritan histeris Joohyun.

Sakitnya sudah tak terasa, saking sakitnya aku sampai mati rasa ketika tubuhku dipukul, diremas, bahkan ditendang oleh wanita gila tersebut. Aku tak merasakan apapun lagi, sungguh ini sakit.

"SUDAH CUKUP OH SEHUN," aku tak tahu itu suara siapa, yang jelas ketika suara tersebut berteriak pukulan dan siksaan yang aku rasakan terhenti. Aku membuka mata aku menemukan seseorang berlutut didepan Sehun dengan wajah penuh tangis, dia menangis terisak isak didepan sana sementara Joohyun dipegangi oleh dua orang asing lain nya yang kupikir pasti datang bersama orang yang menangis didepan Sehun tersebut.

"Tak bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini? Tak cukupkah kau menyakiti aku kenapa menyakiti mereka juga? Kenapa kau hanya membiarkan jalang itu menyiksanya? KENAPA!?"

"Luhan maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku Luhan."

Aku dengan kesadaran yang tersisa melihat Oh Sehun yang keras menjadi lunak didepan Luhan, pria kecil dalam dekapan Sehun membuka cincin ditangannya kemudian membuang cincin tersebut dengan amarah berlipat-lipat.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Suho sungguh, kumohon hentikan semua ini. Berhenti menuruti apa kata jalang itu, aku menginginkanmu. Tak sadarkah kau betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika mendengar kalian mendesah bersama didalam sini? Aku sakit Sehun aku—"

Aku tak lagi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Luhan ketika Chanyeol merangkak kearahku, dia memeluk tubuh penuh lukaku kemudian mengecupi seluruh wajahku, Chanyeolku menangis. Dia menangis sambil memelukku tapi aku sungguh bahagia karna nyatanya dia baik-baik saja, dia menangisi rasa sakitku dan kini sakit itu bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat Joohhyun memukuliku tadi.

"Baekhyun… Baek maafkan aku, kumohon… kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi Baekhyun"

"C-chan, aku merindukanmu," aku tidak bohong ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan nya, karna aku sungguh benar merindukan Chanyeol. Kaos putih dan kemeja biru cerahnya kotor karna tanah, aku tak yakin tapi mungkin dia dipukuli tadi karna jejak memar dipelipisnya juga bibirnya berdarah sekarang bertambah kotor karna darahku mengenai nya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, kumohon bertahan untukku karna aku mencintaimu."

Aku menangis, terisak memeluknya dengan ringisan karna tubuh remukku tapi setelahnya semua terasa gelap. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana Chanyeol membawaku ke rumah sakit setelahnya, aku pingsan setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencintaiku.

e)(o

Huyuuuu kembali lagi sama ff 1st of January kuuu

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dalam penulisanku, kabar baiknya di chapter depan ff ini akan tamat hehe. Terimakah buat teman-teman yang udah menyempatkan diri buat membaca^^


	6. Ending

_**1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of January**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[9 April 2018]**_

 _ **ENDING**_

Jika kalian bertanya siapa orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini maka jawaban nya adalah Baekhyun, tak aka nada opsi lain dalam pilihanku karna Baekhyun merupakan pilihan mutlak. Aku mencintainya, dan aku menyesali mengapa aku terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa perasaanku lebih dai sekedar kasih sayang antar sahabat padanya. Dia itu sangat menggemaskan, ketika kaki kecilnya berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah kami dulu, mulutnya juga tak hentinya berceloteh sampai berbusa menceritakan kenangan kami dulu, bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu menunggu ibunya, memanjat tertidur bahkan ketika dia menangis karna tanganku patah.

"Kau bahkan selalu mengajakku untuk kembali menaihmttt"

Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karna aku telah duluan mencium bibirnya, aku sungguh tak tahan jika mulut merahnya berceloteh penuh cinta seperti itu apalagi _eyesmile_ yang menggemaskan itu membuatku hilang kesadaran, Baekhyun memeluk leherku melenguh dalam setiap belitan yang menjajahi mulutnya kemudian tubuhnya terpojok kedinding saat aku menghimpitnya. Baekhyunku memang sangat pasrah.

Empatpuluh delapan jam yang lalu kami mendarat di Korea, Baekhyun masih tertidur dilenganku ketika kami sampai. Aku sungguh tak tega membangunkan dia, aku meniup-niup poni nya yang lepek karna keringat –Baekhyun tak bisa tertiudur dengan pakaian hangat sebenarnya— mengusik tidur malaikat kecil disampingku, dia mengerang layaknya beruang kecil yang terbangun dari acara hibernasinya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Sejak lima menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku ish," dia cemberut karna aku tidak membangunkan nya padahal secara teknis aku telah membangunkan dia walau bukan dengan memanggil namanya setidaknya mengusik tidurnya merupakan salah satu cara membangunkan yang ampuh. Biasanya juga aku membangunkan nya dengan ciuman manis sayangnya aku sedang tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Ketika kami baru menapakkan kaki Baekhyun setengah berlari menghampiri ibunya yang ternyata sudah menunggu kedatangan kami, setelah memeluk Baekhyun ibunya juga memelukku dengan sayang. Aku juga rindu pelukan ibu mertuaku tapi tak selama memeluk Baekhyun anak itu sudah menengahi dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali berpelukan nya?"

"Kau cemburu pada ibumu?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada kaget memandang Baekhyun yang masih mengerucut manis.

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu _sih_?" dia masih saja menyangkal

"Kau bilang kami berpelukan terlalu lama."

"Bukankah itu benar?" Kali ini matanya mengkilat tajam kearahku meminta keberpihakanku padanya dalam perdebatan ini, sungguh aku dibuat bingung hanya tersenyum canggung ketika mata ibunya juga menatap dengan tatapan yang sama padaku.

"Bisakah kita pulang? Aku kelaparan," benar. Itu adalah kebohongan yang sengaja aku ciptakan karna aku tak ingin suasana menjadi lebih buruk.

"Memangnya kau saja aku juga, dasar Chanyeolie bodoh"

Baekhyun terus menggerutu padaku, lihat? Sekarang siapa yang menjadi bahan gerutuan nya atas semua rasa cemburu yang timbul karna aku dan ibunya berpelukan tak sampai tiga menit lamanya. Saat kami sampai dirumah Baekhyun ingin makan banyak sekali makananan Korea katanya dia rindu, setelahnya dia malah tertidur pulas kemudian memintaku untuk ikut tidur bersamanya.

"Apa dia jadi anak yang baik disana Yeol?"

"Sangat baik dan penurut bi."

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga anak bibi dengan baik ya."

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karna aku telah diizinkan bersama Baekhyun setelah semuanya bi," aku menundukkan kepala dalam ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu

"Dia yang membutuhkanmu, karna itu aku menjemputmu secara paksa waktu itu"

e)(o

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun," itu adalah kalimat pertama yang aku ucapkan ketika Joohyun menemuiku didepan _flat_ milikku dan Baekhyun hari itu. Wanita gila itu seketika berkilat marah kemudian menangis seperti seorang yang kehilangan barang berharga, aku benci sekali dengan wanita yang menangis terlebih dia adalah adikku.

"Tapi kau itu milikku Park Chanyeol!" dia mulai gemetar seperti saat aku meninggalkan nya dulu, ada perasaan bersalah padanya karna aku hanya meninggalkan dia saat kejadian kebakaran beberapa tahun silam tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku bahwa aku mencintai Baekhyun. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah aku menidurinya, sungguh aku tak tahu bagaimana memulai mengatakan padanya duluan rasanya berat dan gugup padahal aku tahu jelas bahwa Baekhyun mencintaiku.

"Jangan menangis," aku membawanya dalam pelukanku kemudian mengelus rambutnya agar dia berhenti menangis, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar dugaanku.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi milikku."

Dua orang _bodyguard_ berpakaian hitam yang berasal dari _Whirlwinds_ datang berjalan kearah kami, wanita gila itu menusukkan sebuah jarum suntik menembus kulit. Rasanya dingin, seketika aku kehilangan tenagaku untuk lari. Aku ingin lari darinya, lari mengejar Baekhyunku tapi aku tak berdaya ketika hantaman dari lelaki berjas hitam mengenai lenganku , aku terjatuh tapi berusaha bangkit memukuli kedua orang didepanku agar aku bisa lari tapi sia-sia justru aku yang babak belur setelahnya.

Aku menutup mataku setelahnya tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tahu ini hanyalah mimpi dimana Baekhyun berdiri sendirian ditepi jembatan memikirkan diriku. Itu adalah mimpi, Baekhyunku sendirian menungguku ketika kami akan pergi berkencan ke _Lotte world_ pada _weekend_ saat itu. Aku bermimpi Baekhyunku, semua senyuman indahnya berganti dengan raut kesedihan menungguku sendirian.

"Chanyeol? kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, aku menunggumu, aku sendirian"

Baekhyunku yang malang, aku ingin berteriak keras agar dia mendengarnya setidaknya aku akan mengatakan padanya cukup aku saja yang merindukan dia disini. Aku baik-baik saja asalkan dia juga baik-baik saja disana, aku melihat air mata jatuh dari kedua pipi Baekhyunku dan ketika aku membuka mata pandangan pertama didepanku adalah Joohyun yang memandangku dengan seringai setan miliknya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Kau bahkan menangis saat tertidur Oppa, apa yang sebenarnya kau mimpikan?" jemari nya menyusuri pipiku menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana, dia tersenyum lembut mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku ingin pergi kemudian menghindar sampai kusadari bahwa aku terikat disini, disebuah kursi dengan tubuh penuh tali dan dua orang tadi masih setia dibelakangku berjaga-jaga.

"Cih!" dia berdecih ketika aku memalingkan wajahku saat wajahnya mendekat, dia mengambil sebuah lakban untuk menutupi mulutku setelah dia mengecup bibirku dengan bibirnya yang menjijikan itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyunmu bukan? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan kesini"

Itu bukanlah kabar baik, aku justru ketakutan mendengar Baekhyun akan kesini dan benar saja ketika beberapa jam setelahnya Baekhyun datang aku menyesal dan sangat menyesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Oh Sehun berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan nya didada ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, aku melotot kaget karna dia benar-benar disana seperti ucapan Joohyun dan yang membuatku hampir mati adalah melihat wanita gila tadi membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu.

Joohyun memperingati Baekhyun bahwa dia akan menyuruh _bodyguard_ nya memukulku bila Baekhyun melawan dan dengan bodohnya sahabatku menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Joohyun menerima semua pukulan dan siksaan setan wanita tersebut. Aku sekarat melihat semuanya, mataku sudah basah oleh air mata dan suaraku nyaris hilang karna berteriak meminta dan memohon agar semua itu dihentikan tapi Joohyun hanya berpura-pura tuli, aku sudah tersungkur jatuh bersujud dihadapan dua laki-laki bertubuh kekar dihadapanku tapi mereka seperti patung sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan ikatan tali yang membelit tubuhku/

Aku rasanya hampir mati mendengar semua isakan dan jeritan kesakitan Baekhyunku, dia hanya menerima bahkan tak hanya fisik tapi juga mental karna Joohyun terus mengucapkan kata-kata kotor pada nya megatakan ini dan itu tentangnya, aku merangkak dengan susah payah tapi dua orang laki-laki tadi kembali menarikku menjauh, aku tidak sakit tapi hatiku benar-benar hancur dan sakit hingga kedalam melihat orang yang paling aku cintai terluka sementara aku baik-baik saja. Alangkah baiknya jika Baekhyun melawan dengan menjambak atau memukul balik wanita itu dan aku ditendang kemudian dipukuli hingga mati oleh _bodyguard_ Joohyun ini.

"SUDAH CUKUP OH SEHUN"

Aku tak tahu pasti siapa yang berteriak, dia mirip denga Sehun hanya saja dia terlihat cantik. Dua orang yang datang bersamanya memegangi Joohyun agar berhenti menyakiti Baekhyun sementara kedua _bodyguard_ tadi melepaskan ikatanku, Joohyun meronta-ronta seperti nenek sihir yang kehilangan sihirnya menggapai Baekhyun tapi salah seorang dari mereka menampar pipinya begitu keras hingga dia berhenti.

Aku tak peduli Sehun yang terduduk tak bedaya didepan lelaki bersurai merah muda yang menangis didepan nya melepas sebuah cincin di jari manisnya kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun. Meminta Sehun menghentikan semua ini.

Aku tak peduli dengan wanita gila yang diseret keluar.

Yang aku pedulikan adalah malaikat bersimbah darah didalam dekapanku, bahkan mulut manisnya masih sanggup mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku. Aku kalap dalam tangisan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kediaman Sehun, tubuhku sebenarnya masih lemas tapi aku tak ingin ini semua berjalan lebih lama. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah Baekhyunku, aku mengis sambil membawanya dalam gendonganku.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namaku, dia adalah salah satu laki-laki yang menyeret Joohyun tadi. Aku tak peduli hanya menoleh kemudian terus berjalan keluar dengan cepat ketika dia berlari mengejar kami.

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit"

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, dia akan baik-baik saja. Suho bisakah kau _ngebut_?"

"Aku akan berusaha Yie"

Pikianku kalut sekali saat itu, aku hanya diam menangis dalam isakan kecil mengengam tangan Baekhyunku yang terasa dingin. Aku sungguh menyesal, menyesal telah melibatkan Baekhyun dalam kehidupan dan duniaku yang amat buruk baginya yang polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Aku sudah terlahir kotor sebagai anak tanpa ayah, aku salah telah membawa Baekhyun masuk dalam semua ini. Kupikir tahun dimana _Red pumpkin_ hancur adalah akhir dari segalanya tapi aku salah. Salah besar karna nyatanya aku mengalami semua ini sekarang.

 _Chanyeol mencintaiku, dia mencintai aku dan mengucapkan itu dalam tangisnya ketika dia memeluk dan merangkul tubuhku yang rasanya remuk tadi, sungguh aku bahagia setelah mendengarnya aku ingin memeluk dan mencium Chanyeolku hanya saja tubuhku sudah tak sanggup sekedar mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Aku merasakan gelap, semuanya gelap setelahnya._

 _Aku bermimpi Chanyeolku menangis, membawaku kerumah sakit dengan keadaan kacau. Dia benar-benar penuh isakan membawa tubuhku memanggil dokter dan suster untuk membantu ku, aku sedih melihat Chanyeolku hancur seperti itu. Jika tau seperti ini jadinya aku lebih baik tidak sakit saja, aku tak kuat jika Chanyeolku harus menangis penuh isakan. Kemana Chanyeolku yang dulu yang bertarung dengan brengsek dan memukul semua orang yang menyakitiku? Dia benar-benar terlihat lelah dan tak berdaya dalam mimpiku meremas rambutnya dikoridor rumah sakit._

 _Ketika aku membuka mata hal pertama yang aku rasakan adalah kepalaku yang berdenyut nyeri, aku memandang kesekeliling dan aku hanya menemukan ibuku yang tertidur disebelah ranjangku diatas kursi dengan kepala bertumpu pada kasurku, aku menengok kanan kiri mencari sosok Chanyeol tapi aku tak menemukan nya._

" _Ibu," aku memanggil dan suaraku serak bahkan nyaris hilang saat itu, ibuku mendongak dan menatapku dengan pandangan sayang mengelus kepalaku menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku meminumnya beberapa saat setelahnya aku memandang ibuku dengan pandangan bertanya._

" _Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ibuku bertanya lebih dulu tapi aku kacau dan kalut karna belum melihat keberadaan Chanyeol_

" _Berapa lama aku tertidur?"_

" _Sekitar dua hari."_

" _Ibu?"_

" _Iya?"_

" _Dimana Chanyeol?"_

 _Ibuku langsung menggulirkan matanya menghindari tatapanku, perasaanku tak kunjung membaik setelahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk berbaring memunggungi ibuku tertidur dalam isakan ketika tak menemukan Chanyeol, ini jauh dari apa yang aku harapkan. Aku berharap ketika terbangun aku menemukan Chanyeol disebelah ranjangku mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku lagi tapi justru keterdiaman ibuku mematahkan seluruh harapanku._

 _._

 _Ini adalah desember, bagaimana aku benar-benar membencinya bahkan setelah aku diizinkan pulang. Chanyeol tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak aku bangun, dia hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Apa dia tidak merindukan aku? apa dia marah? Apa dia sudah pergi? Atau Chanyeol membenciku? Berbagai pemikiran berkeliaran dalam benakku._

 _Aku sudah izin pada ibu untuk mengunjungi flat tapi aku juga tak menemukan Chanyeol disana, aku tak kuat lagi rasanya. Dia begitu jahat tak menemuiku bahkan ketika natal seperti ini, tadinya aku sudah membeli ayam dan cola untuk kami makan bersama di flat merayakan natal tapi aku tak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Rumah ini benar-benar kosong, aku menangis lagi._

" _Apa kau membenciku Chanyeol hiks… aku merindukanmu"_

 _Itu adalah natal terburuk dalam hidupku karna aku tertidur di sofa dan Chanyeol tak kunjung datang, saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di dalam kamar. Diatas ranjang dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhku, juga pakaianku sudah diganti._

 _Hanya Chanyeol yang akan melakukan ini semua, tapi kenapa dia pergi lagi sebelum aku terbangun? Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari ku atau bagaimana, tapi setidaknya dia masih peduli padaku. Aku sedih, kecewa bahkan kembali menangis. Aku pulang kerumah ibuku dengan mata bengkak karna tak henti menangis sejak semalam, bahkan lima hari setelahnya laki-laki sialan itu tak kunjung datang membuat hatiku semakin perih. Dia jahat dan brengsek membuatku jatuh cinta, menyatakan cinta, kemudian membuangku begitu saja dengan semua rasa rindu yang membunuh seperti saat ini, tanpa alasan!_

" _Baekhyun, makan malam sudah siap. Kau tahu? Ibu memasak banyak mala mini karna ini adalah tahun baru"_

 _Ibuku terlihat berusaha membujukku yang kehilangan nafsu makan, ini genap dua minggu setelah aku bangun. Aku hanya bergerak malas, mengangkat pantatku dari tempat tidur menuju ruang makan. Aku mengangkat sup yang dibuat ibu kemeja makan tapi aku malah tersandung dan menumpahkan semuanya, aku tidak tersiram panas atau apaun hanya sedikit lututku sakit tapi aku menangis meraung-raung setelahnya._

" _Sakit bu, sakit sekali…hiks"_

 _Ibuku membantuku berdiri menyelimutiku duduk disofa kemudian keluar tengah malam tanpa mengatakan dia akan pergi kemana, aku tak peduli sama sekali tengah malam itu jutaan kembang api menyala diluar sana, bunyi terompet memekkan telinga dan orang-orang bersorak 'happy new years'aku tak peduli. Tidak tanpa Chanyeol, hanya dia yang masih memenuhi otakku saat ini._

 _Chanyeolku, yang sangat jahat dan sangat aku cintai._

Aku meremas rambutku ketika Baekhyun berada dalam ruangan nya, dia mendapat beberapa jahitan karna lukanya cukup leber disekitar tulang belikat. Aku menangis merasakan sebuah lengan memelukku, dia adalah bibi Yoona ibu Baekhyun, aku kembali terisak merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal melibatkan Baekhyun dalam hiduupku.

"Aku akan pergi bi"

"Kenapa hm?" tangan nya mengelus rambut basahku dengan mata dipenuhi oleh air mata, matanya sembab karna menangis.

"Aku menyesal melibatkan Baekhyun dalam kehidupanku yang begitu mengerikkan, jika saja dia tak berteman denganku maka semua ini tak akan terjadi"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintainya?"

"Sa-ngat," ucapanku tersedak oleh tangis yang berusaha aku tahan sejak tadi.

"Jadi kau akan melepaskannya begitu?"

Aku merasa semua ini adalah kesalahanku, seandainya saja lima tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun mengantar buku sejarahku aku membiarkan dia berjalan sendirian kerumahnya maka kami tak akan berteman, maka kami tak akan saling jatuh cinta, maka dia tak harus melihat bagaimana hancur nya _Red pumpkin_ , dia tak harus terlibat dengan Joohyun, dia tak harus sakit seperti sekarang. Aku benci mengingatnya dan merasa akulah yang membuat hidup Baekhyun seperti ini, aku bahkan begitu brengsek telah menidurinya saat dia memintaku melakukan nya. Aku menyesal sekali, sangat menyesal.

"Kau akan pergi?" bibi Yoona kembali bertanya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala,

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu. Kau berpikir dia akan bisa bertahan tanpamu? Bibi rasa itu akan sulit baginya," bibi Yoona mengatakan itu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir diwajahnya "Tapi jika memang itu menurutmu yang terbaik maka kau juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan karna kalian saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, bibi tidak akan melarangmu jika suatu saat kau rindu dan menemuinya, bibi harap kau baik-baik saja"

"Jagalah Baekhyun untukku bi,"

"Kau akan pergi kemana nantinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan menumpang dulu dirumah Jongin atau di kost Jongdae"

"Bibi akan mencarimu disana ketika terjadi sesuatu, kau hanya butuh waktu Chanyeol"

Hari itu aku mencium Baekhyun dalam tidurnya, wajah tertidurnya benar-benar membuat tangisku kembali pecah, aku pergi ke kost Jongdae setelahnya tidur disana selama beberapa hari sampai aku mendapatkan telpon dari bibi Yoona bahwa Baekhyun sudah siuman, aku ingin sekali kesana datang memeluk dan menciumnya tapi aku takut, aku takut aku tak mau lagi berpisah dengan nya kemudian menyakitinya untuk kesekian kali. Aku tak mau, jadi ketika dia tertidurlah aku kembali kesana, menyusuri paras indahnya kembali meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya. Aku mencintai Baekhyunku hanya saja aku tak siap jika harus kembali menyakiti dia, jika dia tetap berada disekitarku maka dia akan berada dalam bahaya karna aku jelas bukan anak yang baik buatnya.

.

Sudah berhari-hari aku tak menemuinya, aku merasakan rindu yang sangat berat hingga dadaku terasa sesak. Bibi Yoona bilang Baekhyun pergi ke flat kami sekarang, aku ingin memangis saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan merayakan natal bersamaku. Luka nya belum sembuh benar tapi wajahnya tampak berseri ketika aku mengikutinya membeli ayam dan cola untuk kami makan bersama, seketika wajahnya yang tadi berseri berganti menjadi sedih ketika tak menemukan aku didalam flat kami. Aku memang pengecut hanya diam melihat dari kejauhan ketika Baekhyun menangis bersimpuh mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan aku.

Dia tertidur di sofa saat dia lelah menangis, aku memindahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang kemudian membuka jaketnya yang basah karna salju diluar sana. Dia terisak memangil namaku dalam tidurnya, aku sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini tapi aku masih bertahan untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi, aku sungguh bodoh saat itu jika diingat bahwa dia menangis merindukanku juga adalah menyakiti nya.

"Baek, kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu, tapi jika ka uterus ada di sekitarku maka kau akan terus tersakiti karna begitu banyak yang membenci dan menginginkan kehancuranku. Melihatmu sakit bahkan rasanya lebih hancur dari pada dipukul dan ditendang oleh mereka baek."

Aku tak sannggup lagi, dia sudah terlalu banyak sakit karna aku. Saat memasuki SMA hampir diperkosa, saat dia memintaku mengajaknya bertarung dengan Kris dia bahkan demam, saat dia melihat lokasi rumahku diratakan, dan terakhir kemarin ketika dia benar-benar sakit karna dipukuli oleh Joohyun si gila itu. Aku tak ingin lagi, semua alasan dia sakit adalah aku, kupikir dia akan hidup baik jika tanpaku.

.

Ketika tahun baru datang banyak orang diluar sana mengucapkan _happy new years_ , kembang api meledak disana-sini, bunyi terompet dan semacamnya tapi aku merasa kosong meneguk alkohol diatap kost Jongdae. Aku merindukannya tapi aku masih memikirkan banyak hal buruk yang akan menimpanya jika kami terus bersama, aku menangis sendirian ditepian meremas rambutku. Jongdae dan Jongin tengah merayakan pesta tahun baru bersama Kyungsoo dan Minseok hyung tapi aku disini sendirian menangis terisak-isak menekan dadaku yang rasanya sesak luar biasa.

Aku tersentak ketika seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar kemudian menamparku, rasanya panas dan mengerikan melihat kilat marah dari mata bibi Yoona yang selama ini selalu memancarkan kelembutan. Aku menatapnya dengan tangis yang mengucur dari mataku diapun sama, dia menangis menatapku dengan pandangan sedih nya.

"Apa kau bodoh?" kata-katanya menyentak hatiku tapi aku hanya diam mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan bibi Yoona selanjutnya.

"Kau bilang kau pergi agar dia tak sakit lagi? Tapi apa Chanyeol? dia bahkan merintih saat tersandung, menangis meraung-raung mengatakan kalau dia kesakitan, kau menyakitinya. DASAR BODOH!"

Aku menunduk, merasa terhenyak mendengar penjelasan ibu Baekhyun, benar. Dia benar aku memang menyakiti Baekhyun, harusnya aku sadar.

"Dia selalu menunggumu sepanjang hari, dia menangis dan berdiam diri dalam harapan bahwa kau akan kembali tapi apa? Kau bahkan seperti pecundang hanya diam melihat keterpurukan nya? kau bodoh? Kau bahkan merasakan sakit yang sama sepertinya, kau sesak menahan rindu padanya tapi tetap saja bersikeras untuk pergi darinya? Bibi mohon," suaranya mulai melunak ketika memohon, menundukkan kepal amenangis bersimpuh dihadapanku "bibi mohon agar kau berhenti menyiksa diri mu dan Baekhyun, kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat dia mengatakan 'ibu sakit, sakit sekali' bahkan ketika dia sama sekali tak terluka secara fisik? Dia sakit Chanyeol, kau menyakitinya"

"Cukup bibi, maafkan aku. Aku memang pengecut"

"Kumohon kembalilah pada Baekhyun"

e)(o

Aku mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya yang tertidur di sofa sejak ibunya keluar, membaringkan tubuh itu kemudian hendak beranjak melepas jaketku tapi tangannya menahanku, Baekhyun terbangun. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan memohon berurai air mata membuat hati kecil ku sakit ribuan kali seperti ditusuk oleh jarum yang tajam.

"Jangan lagi Chanyeol," tubuhnya bergetar melawan isakan

"Hei, aku hanya membuka jaketku sayang"

"Tidak, kau bohong. Kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi sete-lah ini, apa kau tidak lelah Chanyeol? hanya mendatangiku saat aku tertidur? Hanya mengu-capkan cinta ketika aku terlelap? Mengapa begitu pengecut?" Baekhyun bicara dengan nafas tersendat-sendat menahan isakan nya.

Aku merasa sungguh brengsek telah meninggalkan dia selama dua minggu ini, aku hanya kembali duduk ditepi ranjangnya namun cengkaman tangan nya pada tanganku. Dia mencengkamnya erat sekali sampai aku merasa cukup sakit.

"Kau pengecut, kau jahat Chnayeol. Tak tahukah kau aku begitu merindukanmu? Aku selalu berharap ketika terbangun maka aku akan mendapatkan pernyataan cintamu lagi seperti saat itu," aku membaringkan tubuhku disebelah Baekhyun memeluknya mengelus dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bukan nya berhenti terisak tangisan Baekhyun serta merta semakin keras membuatku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintai dia.

"Hei berhentilah menangis baby"

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan nya dileherku membenamkan wajahnya disana penuh dengan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, maaf maaf"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Baekhyun berhenti menanangis setelah aku menciumnya, dia suka sekali dicium olehku tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda karna kami berciuman dengan penuh cinta tak seperti ciuman yang selama ini kami lakukan yang selalu aku katakana dengan alasan persahabatan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu disela ciuman kami hingga Baekhyun merona kemudian perlahan jatuh dalam tidurnya, dia benar-benar manis ketika tertidur dengan mulut terbuka dan bibir merahnya yang membengkak itu.

e)(o

 _Ketika aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di kamar, perasaanku terasa lebih baik sekarang mengingat semalam Chanyeol disini dan aku harap itu bukan lagi mimpi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku membalik tubuhku namun tak merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya aku terbangun sendirian ditempat tidurku, aku mulai menangis lagi mengingat mungkin yang semalam hanyalah mimpi tapi ketika aku merasakan sebuah lengan dingin melingkari leherku aku mendongakkan kepala mendapatkan morning kiss dari kekasihku yang bari selesai mandi._

" _Chanyeol wangi."_

" _Tentu, aku habis mandi."_

" _Mengapa mandi pagi?"_

" _Karna ini tahun baru"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Baekhyunie maaf kan aku," dia meminta maaf menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menyentuh leherku. Dingin dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan, dingin karna dia sehabis mandi dan hangat karna terpaan nafasnya._

" _Maaf untuk?"_

" _Karna aku pergi selama dua minggu ini dan aku tahu itu menyakitimu."_

" _Hei kau juga sakit bukan?" tidak! Ini masih pagi dan aku tidak mau menjadi mellow_

" _Ingin tahu apa alasan nya?"_

" _Hm boleh, tapi bisakah kita kencan hari ini?"_

" _Dimana?"_

" _A-aku hanya merindukanmu," kalian tahu kenapa aku gugup? Itu karna barusan aku memikirkan hal kotor tentang kencan ranjang astaga aku malu sendiri jadinya._

" _Merindukanku? Bagaimana kalau kita tidur seharian dengan berbagi pelukan dan ciuman?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Aku janji tak akan berbuat lebih," Chanyeol mengatakan nya seraya meninggalkan sebuah kecupan dipipiku._

" _Baiklah, dan aku mau mandi dulu"_

" _Aku mandikan ya?"_

" _Tidak Chanyeolie~"_

 _Ini adalah tahun baru terbaik dalam hidupku, tanggal 1 januari yang benar-benar menjadi tanggal terbaik dalam hidupku dimana aku jalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol bergandengan tangan. Membeli makanan kemudian menghabiskan hari bersamanya sepanjang waktu didalam kamar dengan ciuman dan pelukan yang hangat. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakanku dengan segala sikapnya, dia mengelus rambutku, mencium pipiku kemudian bibirku._

" _Baek?"_

" _Hng?"_

" _Ingin tahu alasan nya sekarang?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku tak ingin tahu alasan nya, aku ingin melupakan semua itu karna kau sudah bersamaku Chanyeol. aku hanya butuh kau entah dengan alasan apapun saat kau pergi maka aku akan hilang"_

 _Chanyeol mengecup pipiku lagi kemudian menyusuri mataku, dia mengelus rambutku memainkan nya dengan tangan besar itu._

" _Kata-katamu manis sekali sayang, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu"_

" _Aku serius"_

" _Sebenarnya aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lagi. Kau tahu? Ketika melihatmu—" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan aku tahu apa yang sedang menyerang pikiran kekasihku saat ini, aku mengelus pipinya meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis disana membuat senyumnya mengambang kembali melanjutkan ceritanya "— aku benci ketika kau tersakiti Baekhyun, aku pikir jika aku pergi maka kau akan baik baik saja—"_

" _Nyatanya aku tak pernah baik-baik saja tanpamu"_

" _Hei aku belum selesai berbicara"_

" _Lnjutkan"_

" _Aku menyesal kau mengenalku Baek, kau begitu polos dan terlalu baik untuk masuk dalam dunia yang aku jalani. Keras dan berbahaya bagimu, mungkin jika ka uterus didekatku maka kau akan terus berada dalam bahaya sayang"_

" _Bagaimana dengan kita pergi dari sini?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Kita pergi Chanyeol, memulai semua hal yang baru tanpa adanya kekerasan lagi. Hanya ada kau dan aku"_

" _Ini terdengar seperti lamaran"_

" _Terserah kau anggap apa!" Aku cemberut ketika Chanyeol menggodaku seperti tadi._

" _California"_

" _Deal, nikahi aku dulu"_

Sepanjang hidupku, hari dimana kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan kami. Tepat setelah acara tahun baru aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi, kami meminta izin pada ibu Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati dia mengurusi semuanya bahkan mencarikan pekerjaan untukku sebelum kami berangkat ke sana, tentu aku harus bekerja keras dulu sebelum menikahi Baekhyun karna aku harus memberinya makan dengan benar saat dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku nanti.

e)(o

Baekhyun hampir tertidur di punggungku ketika kami berjalan pulang kerumahnya dari sekolah lama kami. Setelah ciuman yang kami lakukan hampir satu jam tadi, sungguh kami nekat sekali berciuman disekolah walau nyatanya tak ada satu orang pun disana.

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Uu panggilan nya membuatku mabuk."

"Ada apa hm?"

"Aku ingin kau meniduriku."

Langkah kakiku terhenti, Baekhyun memang nakal dan sedikit agresif belakangan ini tapi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu karna dia istriku. Aku sangat menyukai bagaimana dia mulai duluan, aku kembali melangkah kemudian menyeringai saat dia mengusakkan wajahnya di tengkukku.

"Bukan nya aku binal, tapi aku tak suka melihat banyak wanita yang melirikmu. Jika kau meniduri ku maka kau tak akan berpaling pada yang lain."

"Ada yang takut kehilangan aku rupanya"

"Itu wajar, karna kau suamiku. Lagipula aku rindu sentuhanmu"

"Mengapa begitu frontal?"

"Karna aku menginginkanmu," dia berbisik halus ditelingaku

" _Damn! Stop it_ Park Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak sabar sampai dirumah," Baekhyun terkekeh geli dibalik punggungku mengeratkan pelukan nya dileherku. Kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya sekarang dan dia semakin bermanja-manja menggodaku.

"Ibu?"

"Ibu bilang ada pekerjaan dirumah sakit jadi kita bisa bercinta sampai pagi"

"Habisku Park Bunny!"

Aku berjalan lebih cepat menuju kamar membanting tubuh mungilnya, dia tersenyum mengangkat kedua tangan dan dengan senang hati aku menindihnya mulai menyerang bibir manis yang menjadi _favorite_ ku sedangkan dia sibuk mengalungkan tangan kemudian mendesahkan namaku berulang kali beberapa jam setelahnya.

END

Makasih banyak buat teman-teman yang bersedia membaca ff pertama ini maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis dan maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan masalah alur yang kecepetan waktu Chanbaek nya pisah itu disengaja karna ga mau buat mereka pisah lama-lama, terlalu cinta sama Chanbaek^^

See you, lordpcy


End file.
